Confusiones
by Shampoo marea
Summary: Despúes de la saga de Sailor Galaxia, Serena y las Scouts enfrentan a un nuevo enemigo.Darien en problemas,Serena debe enfrentarlo con el.
1. un nuevo enemigo

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tome prestados.  
  
Nota de autor: el segundo capitulo!!! Trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible pero no se, no me gusta mucho Asi q bueno , es pero q lo disfruten . ah!! y perdon si tengo alguna falta de ortografia.=)  
  
  
  
CONFUSIONES  
  
Segundo capitulo  
  
"que pasa Darien?" pregunto Setsu. La muchacha de ojos verdes no podia entender lo sucedido "por favor contestame, me estas asustando" pero no consiguio ninguna respuesta de el. El café que yacia en la mesa se estaba enfriando y las masitas que habia comprado lucian sobre el plato, sin ser tocadas  
  
Setsu pensaba estar mas tiempo con Darien, estar solos en su departamento es una idea tentadora para ella pero hace unos minutos una muchacha con voz quisquillosa arruino el plan de Setsu. Ahora Darien estaba preocupado , no parecia el muchacho con quien estaba hace unos minutos antes. Todo su encanto habia desaparecido, solamente quedaba su cuerpo flaco y alto parado en el medio del living.  
  
"tengo que ir" dijo repentinamente Darien y salio corriendo hacia la puerta.  
  
"como? A donde vas?! " exclamo Setsu.  
  
"un problema , urgente, te veo mañana, chau" y cierra la puerta del departamento.  
  
"y que hago ahora?"se pregunto Setsu. Sentada en el sillon sin poder creer lo que habia sucedido. "supongo que me tendre que ir". Se levanto , busco su cartera y salio. Mientras tocaba el boton del ascensorse pregunto quien era esa muchcha que habia llamado a Darien. "es alguien importante para el" se dijo a si misma "pero el nunca me hablo de ella" y entro al ascensor con mas preguntas que respuestas en su cabeza.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
" como entramos?" pregunto a sus compañeras Sailor Neptuno mientras observaba la confiteria en llamas. Sabian que un nuevo enemigo iba a atacar pero no esperaban que lo hiciera en una confiteria. Ahora todo estaba quemandose y partes del techo caian a cada minuto. Serena y Rei estaban adentro , como otros clientes Michiru lo podia sentir pero no sbia como entrar. Sabia que si utilizaba sus poderes podia hacer caer toda la confiteria y las personas que estaban adentro moririan .  
  
"No lo se" respondio Haruka "pero tenemos que entrar el enemigo esta adentro y no sabemos si Serena o Rei estan heridas"  
  
"Que sugeris que hagamos?"pregunto nuevamente Michiru  
  
"mmm...no tenemos muchas opciones asi que , Setsune Y Hotaru, ustedes entraran por la puerta trasera , Michiru y yo entraremos por la puerta principal " y al decirlos Setsune y Hotaru partieron a hacer sus respectivas tareas.  
  
"parece que nunca me vas a dejar sola" dijo Michiru , sonriendo  
  
"Hasta la muerte estaremos juntas, nunca lo olvides"dijo Haruka "...te amo"  
  
"yo tambien te amo" y partieron en busca de sobrevivientes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Dulce luz de estrella de las Sailor Scouts!!" grito Sailor Moon , utilizando sus poderes. "que demonios son estas mujeres de cristal? " en el medio del fuego aparecian constantemente mujeres en forma de cristal, en el cual atacaban a Serena.La confiteria estaba en llamas , habia mucho humo y ya quedaba poco oxigeno. No habia nadie a su alrededor, solamente fuego. Parecia que todos habian muerto en la explocion pero Serana sabia y sentia que Rei seguia con vida.  
  
"Rei!! Si me escuchas contesta!!! Grito desesperadamente Serena pero no hubo ninguna respuesta "ya no queda mucho tiempo .....REI!!!!"  
  
"Se....Serena??" dijo una voz a lo lejos  
  
"REI!!!!"grito Serena, feliz al escuchar la voz de su amiga y finalmente ahora sabia que podria encontrarla.  
  
Tardo unos minutos hasta encontrarla. En el mdeio del camino Serena tuvo que usar sus poderes ya que habian muchas mujeres de cristal por todas partes.  
  
"Rei! Estas bien? Esyas herida?"pregunto Silor Moon preocupada por el estado de su amiga.  
  
"no se , mi pierna, me duele mucho,creo que esta atascada" respondio Rei quien estanba tirada sus piernas estaban trabadas en un metal que parecia haber sigo una mesa.  
  
"Yo te sacare" y con fuerza logro sacar el metal. Al retirar la mesa pudo ver la lastimadura en la pierna de Rei, que esta estaba sangrando y tenia un cote que parecia profundo. "Me duele mucho!!" lloriqueo Rei  
  
"no te preocupes , ahora te sacare de qui y te llevare al hospital" dijo Serena tratando de calmarla. Pero en ese instante aparecieron varias mujeres de cristaltodas iban hacia una misma direccion..........hacia Serena. Una de ellas agarro del cuello a Sailor Moon antes de que ella pudiera utilizar sus poderes.  
  
"Dejenla!!"grito Rei quien esta pudo observar que las mujeres eran de color blanco brillante, sus pelos largos hasta la cintura,ojos de colo amarillo y largaban una risa molesta. En ese momento Rei penso en transformarse , aunque no sirviera mucho ayudaria un poco a su amiga...  
  
"Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!!, Trans...."  
  
"Grito......Mortal" , todas las mujeres de cristal fueron desintegradas, Serena cayo y empezo a tratar de respirar profundo y hondo.  
  
"Setsune!!"grito Rei, alegre al ver a las Scouts que venian seguramente a salvarlas.  
  
'tenemos que salir "dijo Haruka.  
  
Tardaron unos pocos segundos y lograron salir sanas y salvas de la mortal confiteria.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~Fuera de la confiteria  
  
"Serena!!" grito una voz masculina. Serena sabia a quien pertenecia esa voz, era Darien.y ahí lo vio a unos metros de ella.  
  
"Darien!"grito Serena. Serena corrio hacia Darien elegre ( como tambien lo hizo el) , pensando en que todo habia terminado, que ahora podrian aclarar la discusion del telefono . Tambien volver a sentir sus pieles , sus cuerpos,sus labios, sus almas. Pero no fue asi , en el medio de Darien y Serena aparecieron repentinamente un hombre y una mujer. Serena dejo de correr como tambien lo hizo Darien , "Quienes son eso? "se pregunto Serena. Los extraños tenian una luna dorada en sus frentes igual a la de serena. El hombre era alto , musculoso, pelo azul oscuro y ojos amarillos penetrantes . La mujer tenia el pelo violeta como tambien sus ojos , su vestido negro mostraba sus abundantes pechos y una cintura pequeña pero firme. Habia algo extraño en ellos, sus miradas no eran de personas normales , parecian amenazantes.  
  
"Ah.......Princesa Serenity " dijo el hombre mirando hacia Serena "y..... Principe Endimion " dando se vuelta miro a Darien . "tanto tiempo sin verlos, pense que nunca llegaria este dia pero parece que me equivoque, no te parece Siouxione? " dijo mirando hacia la mujer.  
  
"Si , parece que te equivocaste Dall" dijo la mujer  
  
"Quienes son?" pregunto Serena, sabia que esa pareja de extraños era en cierta manera amenazante , sentia que los habia visto en alguna parte pero no sabia donde.  
  
"No lo puedo creer , Princesa" dijo Siouxione "que facil que olvidas a las personas , siempre me decepcionaste" dijo cruelmente su mirada era de odio y bronca "pero ahora hare que me recuerdes" deslizando su brazo hacia el costado en donde estaba Darien abrio la palma de su mano y apunto hacia el amado de Serena.  
  
"No lo hagas !" exclamo Dall pero ya era tarde. Una gran luz brillante salio de su palma y a gran velocidad se dirigio hacia el Principe Endimion.  
  
De un golpe el brazo izquierdo de Darien fue herido , bruscamente cayo su cuerpo al suelo , perplejo en el suelo Darien no lo podia creer . Ya no sentia su brazo solamente le dolia todo su cuerpo, su sangre se desparramo por toda la calle.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO" grito Serena . Sus ojos dirijidos en Darien, derrotado por esa cruel mujer que se reia sin cesar . Todo a su alrededor ampezo a dar vueltas , su vista se nublo y cayo al suelo. Pensando de que nada de esto era real.  
  
Continuara..........  
  
Aaaaaaaah , bueno esta es mas larga que la anterior!! Reviews!!!!! Sisisisis me gustaria recibir algunos!!! Lov Shampoo Marea. =0) 


	2. un nuevo comienzo

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, solamente los tomé prestados.  
  
Nota de autor: jeje mi primer fic de Sailor Moon , espero q les guste , me pase 2 horas pensando en q poner y hacer....gracias Jaz x incentivarme.y perdon si tengo alguna falta de ortografía. La historia es despúes de la saga de Galaxia, 2 años pasaron .  
  
CONFUSIONES  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las sailor Scouts habían derrotado a Sailor Galaxia y ahora no quedaba ningúna amenaza maligna. Es un día soleado, cálido, normal y común como todos los días. En una habitación adolecente dormía profundamente y ruidosamente una chica rubia de pelo largo y lacio. En sus piernas estaba una gata de color azul con la luna en su frente, que tambíen dormia profundamente. " Trrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg", el despertador sonó desmesuradamente pero una mano la apagó de un golpe y bruscamente. "mmmmmm... qué hora es? "se preguntó la gata llamada Luna , quien bajo de un salto de la cama y miró hacia la mesita de luz en donde estaba el reloj.(que este mostraba que eran las 8:30 am) "SERENA!!!"Luna gritó desesperadamente, "deespertate! Q vas a llegar tarde al colegio!!" "mmm...Luna callate ..."dijo Serena dormida y con su brazo empujó a la gata hacia la pared. "ouch!.........pendeja malcriada!!! Yo que me preocupo por vos y lo único que recibo son golpes tuyos!!"gritó Luna y en ese instante corrio,subío a la cama y arañó la cara de Serena. "aaaaaaaaaah!!"serena despertó de un golpe, se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el Baño a ver el daño que le habia hecho en su cara y de paso limpiarse la cara y sacarse sus lagañas. 'Luna, me marcaste la cara!! Porque hiciste esto, con un simple grito me hubieras despertado!! Gata histerica!! "dijo Serena lloriqueando al salir del baño. "si lo intente!! Pero vos me golpeaste!'exclamo Luna"......ejem.......mira la hora que es......"su cola apuntando hacia el reloj. Con la boca abierta y ojos extremadamente abiertos Serena se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde para ir al colegio. "nooooo llego tarde!!"apresuradamente Serena se viste desprolijamente, se hace sus colitas,pone sus zapatos y corre hacia la escalera. En ese instante se tropieza y cae hacia la escalera,roda hasta el final donde golpea contra la pared. "Serena!! Estas bien?"grita preocupada Luna. 'Si, solamente me tropezé, no me había atado los cordones"dice Serana dolida"pero igual, se me hace tarde, cahu Luna!!!"Serana sale corriendo hacia la puerta.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Porque me tiene que pasar esto hoy?"se preguntó Serena en el hall de su colegio ,sosteniendo dos baldes con agua. "lo mismo me pregunto yo"responde una voz suave femenina.sorprendida al no darse cuanta de que tenía a alguien a su lado Serena mira hacia su costado.Era Mina, tenía ojeras y cara de dormida. "hey!! Hola Mina!!como estas??"le preguntó Serena. "Dormida pero bien y vos? "tambien, Luna me araño toda la cara!jaja" "lo mismo me hizo Artemis" "Si?" 'si , ese gato es un personaje! Ya tengo casi 18, digo no,soy casi adulta y es sigue preocupandose por mi ""Si" "pero todavía no consegui en chico de mis sueños, con el que quiero compartir mi vida, vos si que tenes suerte, tenes a Darien y a Rini" "Si" "y como esta Darien, esta bien?". En ese instante se oscurece la cara a Serena y responde tristemente, "Si, esta bien".  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"A donde vamos?" pregunta Rei, mientras caminaban las cinco amigas por la ciudad de Tokio. "no se,pero a las siete tengo que volver ya que tengo mucha tarea" respondió Ami "BASTA CON EL ESTUDIO AMI!!" enfurecida le grita Rei "basta no peleen" dice Lita" porque no vamos a ver ropa? Nos va a hacer bien curoear por ahí" Visitaron tiendas y disquerias cuando compraron lo que necesitaban fueron a una confiteria.  
  
En la confiteria se sentaron a hablar de sus vidas, amores, amistad y otras cosas. "Chicas, chicas!!! Miren a ese chico! Que fuerte que esta! Que buen trasero que tiene! Se parece a mi ex" Dice Lita. En ese segundo las cuatro amigas se dan vuelta y miran al muchacho como leonas ambrientas. "Anda Lita! Y levantatelo!" dice Mina "por ahí conseguis algo de el!!!" y le guiña el ojo a Lita. "Obviamente, ese chico no se me va a escapar de las manos" dice Lita . Se levanta y va hacia el joven. Hablaron unos minutos ,Lita les hace una señas a sus amigas ( demostrando de que piensa irse) y se va. "Que rápida!!!" dice Rei sorprendida. Lita tenía una reputación de una chica que no tenía suerte en el romance ni menos en un levante.Su forma de ser tan masculina espantabaa la mayoría de sus candidatos. "Perdon chicas pero ya son las siete" dice Ami. "Esta bien, andate y hace esa taerita . Dejanos solas! " dice Rei ironicamente. Ami se despide de sus amigas y se retira de la confitería. "Bueno, parece que quedamos nosotras" dice Rei "no por mucho tiempo, Perdon pero tengo que ir a a casa a alimentar a Artemis" dice Mina Amargada Rei dejar ir a su amiga. Desanimada Mina se va. Rei pensaba pasar este día con sus amigas para informarles de una noticia importante, algo que había visto en las últimas semanas pero ahora parecía imposible ya que se hbían ido y solamente quedaba Serena. "Que te pasa? Nunca estas tan callada" le pregunto Rei a Serena. "No pasa nada,hoy estoy tildada, es eso, nada malo". Responde Serena "voy a llamr a Darien, ahora vuelvo" "O.K" dice Rei "mandale saludos de mi parte". Rei se acordó cuando conoció a Darien, ese muchacho de ojos color azul y pelo negro. Atractivo, si , bastante. Lamentablemente el es el principe Endimion el novio de Serena , su futuro marido. El no tenia ningun espacio en su corazon para ella, tampoco quería decepcionar y traicionar a su amiga , Serena.  
  
"porqué tarda tanto en atender el telefono? " Se pregunto Serena. "Ay Darien, para!.......Hola?" una voz femenina , sensual y graciosa atendió el telefono. Quien es esa mujer? Porque atendio el telefono y no mi Darien? Se pregunto Serena. " Dame Setsu...........Hola?"esa es la voz de Darien. "Da-Darien quien es esa?' preguntó Serena Alarmada por lo sucedido , no entendia nada , se repetia a si misma que no estaba pasando esto. "Nadie" respondio sencillamente Darien. "NO ME MIENTAS!!!" lloriqueando grito Serena. Todos en la confiteria miraron a Serena, su histeria se hizo notar, "quien es?" "te dije que nadie" respondio nuevamente.  
  
En ese instante una tremenda exploción se desata en la confiteria.Humo y mucho polvo , eso es lo único que podía ver Serena. Gritos de personas pidiendo ayuda , lloriqueos, todo parecia una pesadilla pero es real. "Serena que fue eso?" alarmado preguntó Darien. "Cuf cuf, una exploción"respondio Serena su voz temblaba "Rei?! Rei?! Dios ! Donde estas Rei?" "Calmate Serana, ya voy para alla!!" "NO!!, no vengas , puede ser peligroso!" "no me importa, te amo y lo único que me importa es sacarte de ahí" "Gracias....Dios Mio!!!nooooooooooooooooooooo......" La linea se cortó , esta muerta. "Serena?...SERENA!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Corta corta , ya lo se,no se que me pasa hoy que escribo poquito, Mandenme reviews please!!! Asi podre saber si lo que escribi esta bien!!! Lov Shampoo marea!!! =0) 


	3. Intrigas

Confusiones  
  
  
  
Disclaimer : los personajes de Sailor moon no me pertenecen ( aunque quisiera tenerlos =( ) Solo los tome prestados. Nota de autor: Despues de una larga caminata con mi perro pude descubrir una verdad.... que no tengo mucha imaginacion!!! Espero poder crear en este capitulo mas intrigas y muchas otras cosas mas . Gracias x los reviews!!! Y nuevamente pido perdon si tengo alguna falta de ortografia.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Sioxione observaba a Serena desmayada, nuevamente la joven la habia decepcionado , tirada en el piso lucia bastante debil y eso irritaba a Siouxione. Por el contrario , Dall observaba a Serena con serenidad y angustia. La joven le hacia recordar a su infancia , su vida pasada en donde el era feliz y no tenia remordimientos de nada. Verla satisfacia su sed y a la misma vez sus esperanzas. "ya me canse de todo esto" dijo Sioxione , levantandose se dirigio hacia donde estaba Darien.  
  
"No tenias que hacer eso" dijo Dall mirando hacia donde estaba su compañera. Odiaba cuando la muchacha reaccionaba asi , siempre sus sentimientos actuaban antes que su mente, a diferencia de Dall que siempre usaba primero su mente y despues sus sentimientos.  
  
"muere principe Endimion" dijo frialmente la joven de pelo violeta. Nuevamente abrio la palma de su mano preparada para matar a su enemigo.  
  
"Tierra tiembla!!"  
  
Al escuchar esa voz , Sioxione supo lo que iba a pasarle, dirigio su mano hacia donde habia escuchado esa voz femenina , vio como una rayo de luz poderosa se dirigia hacia ella. Entonces utilizo sus poderes.  
  
" las Sailor Senshi " dijo Dall de una forma despectiva , las conocia bastante bien , sabia todos sus puntos debiles , sabia que con un poco de esfuerzo seria facil derrotarlas.  
  
"quienes son? Y que les han hecho a nuestros principes?!" grito Rei .Quienes eran estos nuevos enemigos? Que querian de Serena y Darien? , al ver a sus amigos heridos Rei se enfurecio,"contesten!!"  
  
"digamos que somos conocidos de ellos " dijo Dall "yo soy Dall y ella es Siouxione"  
  
"ay ! que feos nombres!" bromeo Rei mostrando cara de picara.  
  
"que digiste pendeja!!" grito Siouxione "queres pelear!!"  
  
"ja ! seguro!" dijo en forma ironica Rei "si no fuera por mi pierna iria corriendo a pelear con vos"  
  
"dejen de pelear" dijo Dall  
  
"perdon , hermano" dijo siouxione.Dall estaba cansado y no tenia ganas de luchar contra cinco guerreras , ademas tendria que cuidar tambien a su hermana.  
  
" volveremos y la proxima vez no podran proteger a sus amados principes" dijo Dall , dandose vuelta preparado para irse.  
  
"Volvere y te matare, perra!" dijo Siouxione y ambos desaparecieron en la oscuridad.  
  
"uf! Por suerte se fueron! Pense que me iba a matar"dijo Rei aliviada.Pero una mano agarra el cuello de la camisa de Rei y la sacudea.  
  
"querias matarnos!!!" grito Haruko "no conocemos al enemigo , no sabes como pueden actuar y vos los incentivas a que nos maten!"  
  
" basta Haruko!" grito Hotaru "Rei solamente estaba tratando de defender a nuestra princesa" Haruko suelta a Rei bruscamente y la mira con ojos amenazantes y dijo frialmente "si lo volves a hacer , yo misma te matare"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
  
  
Oscuridad y mucho frio , * donde estoy? , si ya recuerdo , estaba afuera de la confiteria, vi a Darien y corri para saludarlo. Satisfaccion de que estaba viva , de que podia verlo de nuevo pero algo paso . algo feo. Que fue? Si ya recuerdo , una mujer y hombre , ambos extraños nos atacaron. Los conocia , si pero de donde? No , no lo recuerdo. Ella ataco a mi Darien , lo lastimo . sufrimiento , dolor , y despues todo se me nublo , me habia desmayado.*  
  
Serena abrio sus ojos 'donde estoy?", le dolia mucho su cabeza , seguramente al desmayarse Se colpeo la cabeza.  
  
"En la casa de Darien " dijo una voz, era Rei, estaba sentada frente a Serena , su pierna bendada , parecia que todo habia terminado.  
  
"y Siouxione y Dall?" pregunto Serena.  
  
"escaparon "dijo Rei  
  
"como?...como me trajeron aca?"  
  
"Haruko y Michiru nos trajeron , pero ya se fueron , les dije que yo cuidaria la casa"  
  
"y Darien? Donde esta Darien????" pregunto desesperadamente Serena.  
  
"en su habitacion, esta descansando , su herida no fue grave , solamente le lastimaron el brazo" dijo Rei.  
  
"voy a verlo" dijo Serena y corrio hacia su habitacion. Envidia eso era lo que sentia Rei en este momento , de que Serena fuera la novia de Darien , de que no fuera ella la princesa, de que su amor no era correspondido. En ese momento Rei se dio cuenta de una verdad, de que deseaba a Darien no solo fisicamente , tambien sentimentalmente. Pero Como podria tener a Darien sin lastimar a Serena?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
En el cuarto de Darien , las luces estaban apagadas, pero se podia ver el cuerpo de Darien debajo de las sabanas. Su respiracion era continua y monotona. Al acercarse pudo verle la cara, su pelo oscuro y suave , perfumado el olor a su Darien, que ella solamente lo conocia. Se sento a su lado y empezo a juguetear con su pelo.  
  
"me asustaste , lo sabias?" susurro Serena "te amo y daria mi vida por vos, ya lo hice una vez y lo volveria a hacer, todo por vos." Y se inclino , beso tiernamente sus labios aunque no hubo respuesta de el , ella sabia que el tambien la estaba besando. Abrio su boca y con su lengua invadio su labio superior , humedeciendo por completo su boca . Mientras lo besaba , acariciaba su pelo y su cara. Darien gimio con pasion , Serena supo que tenia que parar. "perdoname ....pero tu estado es muy tentador" dijo Serena riendo tiernamente. Se levanto y empezo a husmear por la habitacion. Fotos de ella con Darien , Rini , los padres de el, libros , su computadora, y ....una hoja. Serena agarro la hoja que estaba escrita pero no era la letra de su amado , era firme , elegante y concisa parecia de una mujer.  
  
" Darien, te deje las masitas en la nevera, lamentablemente el café lo tuve que tirar Tendriamos que repetilo , me debes una , ademas siempre la pasas bien cuando estas conmigo asi que despues te llamo , besitos , tu Setsu!"  
  
TU SETSU??? Quien es esta? Se pregunto Serena, Setsu, la misma del telefono. "oh Darien que estas haciendo?"le pregunto , mirando hacia donde el estaba , esperando tener alguna respuesta.  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
Oororororororo =0) jeje siempre las intrigas! Bueno...y....esta bueno??? Mas romance mas romance!!! Si ya lo se , tratare de poner mas romance en el prox. Capitulo Reviews please!!! 


	4. deseo enfermizo

Confusiones  
  
Nota de autor: Recien llegue , mis primos me visitaron y tuve que salir con ellos!!Lamentablemente no me banco mucho a los niños y bue....pero por lo menos ahora estoy aca, en la compu, con un hermoso humor!!! Jajaja Snif snif , nadie me mando ningun review del capitulo 3? Tan malo estuvo? =( Pero no me importa xq voy a seguir escribiendo! Bueno dejo de poner estupideces....aca viene la historia  
  
  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
  
  
" mmmm... mi brazo" dijo Darien estirandoze de su cama, hacia unos minutos que se habia despertado de su largo sueño, aunque cuando desperto no encontro a nadie en su habitacion, el esperaba ver a su amada, saber si estaba bien , sana y salva . En ese momento la puerta se abre y Serena entra tranquilamente pero al ver a su amado se sobresalta y corre a saludarlo.  
  
"Darien!!" grita lloriqueando y le da besos por toda su mejilla, frente, pera y sus labios. Satisfecha de saludarlo , se quedan acostados juntos en su cama, calmados y tranquilos.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"si?"  
  
"Que es esto??!!" pregunto irritada Serena, mostrandole a unos pocos centimetros de sus ojos la carta que habia escrito Setsu. Queria escuchar una respuesta sincera , firme, que la haga sentir bien y no desconfiar de su amado. Pero lo unico que escucho de el fue , " una carta, escrita por Setsu". Entonces supo que no podria sacar mas que eso , por que la hacia sentir asi? , desconfiar de el .  
  
"no , no me respondas eso ! no me hagas pensar algo erroneo de vos, por favor , decime quien es, que es de vos? Es alguien importante? " pregunto desesperadamente Serena  
  
"No te puedo contestar, solamente cree en mi", Dijo Darien  
  
"como puedo hacerlo Cuando vos me dejas con la intriga ?"  
  
"solo hacelo"  
  
"NO PUEDO! ,es mucho para mi , me estas lastimando... no juegues con mi corazon"  
  
"no juegues con mi corazon? Pensas que yo lo estoy haciendo?"  
  
"ya no se que pensar, solamente se que te amo mas que a mi vida ,y que daria todo por vos"  
  
"yo tambien daria mi vida por vos , te amo"  
  
"entonces decime quien es Setsu"  
  
"no puedo"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la otra habitacion , el living , Rei podia escuchar la pelea de sus amigos. Escuchaba los gritos histericos de Serena y las respuestas sin sentido de Darien. Estaba satisfecha , conforme por lo que estaba pasando , en su interior estaba feliz de que la pareja pelee pero exteriormente queria lo contrario.  
  
"tringgggg!!!". Era el timbre , Rei sabia quienes eran , sus amigas . Ella las habia llamado hacia unas horas antes para que las visiten . Rei les conto todo lo sucedido , el ataque en la confiteria , los nuevos enemigos y por supuesto tambien de Setsu. La guerrera de marte se paro y abrio la puerta para saludar a sus amigas. Al abrir la puerta vio a Mina , Lita , Amy, Artemis y Luna.  
  
"Hola Rei"dijeron todos, Lita le dio una bolsa de plastico en donde adentro habia comida casera hecha por la misma Lita. Todas las amigas entraron y se sentaron.  
  
"y donde esta Serena? Y Darien?" pregunto Lita "en su habitacion , estan peleando ( obviamente por lo de Setsu)" respondio Rei  
  
" Creo que tendriamos que hablar de los nuevos enemigos, Rei vos que los viste , podes infromarnos algo en especial de ellos?" pregunto Amy.  
  
"mmm.... a ver.... la mujer tenia el pelo violeta , era muy agresiva, mientras que el hombre era mas calmado "respondio Rei  
  
"eso no nos dice mucho.." dijo Lita "no pudiste ver algo que los indentifique , como...una cicatriz, o algo por el estilo?"  
  
"...ah! ahora que lo decis , si tenian algo en comun ..eran hermanos y tenian una luna dorada en sus frentes" dijo Rei recordando lo que habia visto hace unas horas atrás.  
  
"una luna dorada en sus frentes? "pregunto Artemis  
  
"que pasa Artemis?" pregunto Mina  
  
"No nada , solamenete me quede pensando , nuestra princesa tambien tiene una luna dorada en su frente , pero eso no indica nada." Luna escucho atentamente lo que habia dicho Artemis , * si nuestra princesa tiene una luna en su frente y ellos tambien , eso significa que tiene poderes divinos , ............................va a ser dificil vencer a estos nuevos enemigos*  
  
"Ringggggggggg" otra vez el timbre penso Rei * pero quien podra ser ahora? , Hotaru , Michiru , Setsune y Haruka dijeron que iban a investigar el caso por sus propios medios, no creo que vuelvan y toquen el timbre* . Rei se levanto y abrio la puerta . Una muchacha de ojos verdes aparecio , su pelo era de colo rojo y estaba vestida ajustada . Maquillada, producida y perfumada. Esta muchacha queria atrapar algun hombre.  
  
"Hola , esta Darien?" pregunto la muchacha, sin mirar a Rei , sus ojos estaban dirigidos hacia adentro del departamento.  
  
"departe...?" pregunto Rei. Las demas muchachas al ver a Rei hablar de esa forma hostil supieron de que tenian que ver a esa muchacha que estaba en la puerta.  
  
"de Setsu Hanimayi" dijo con voz desafiante y mirando a Rei. Quien es esta muchacha? La que estaba en problemas ? es esta la chica por el cual Darien la dejo ya rruino su cita? "vos quien sos?"  
  
"Rei, una amiga de Darien" "bueno , esta Darien? Es el a quien quiero ver." Pregunto irritada de ver la cara de Rei, amenazante.  
  
"No , esta ocupado , esta con su novia" dijo Lita que aparecio detrás de Rei. Setsu supo que no tendria la oportunidad de verlo, muchas mujeres en su contra.  
  
'novia? El nunca me dijo que tenia una novia?" dijo Setsu  
  
"Pues , si la tiene y mas te vale no meterte" dijo Lita  
  
"y quien lo dice?" pregunto Setsu  
  
"nosotras" dijo Mina  
  
"si fuera su novia como ustedes lo dicen , Darien no estaria conmigo" dijo Setsu , dandose vuelta , sabiendo de que no podria con tres mujeres "Darien es mio".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"hermano?" pregunto Siouxione ,  
  
"si?" respondio Dall  
  
"cuando volveremos a ver a Serena?"  
  
"pronto , muy pronto , pero si queres podes mandar a alguno de tus queridos animales para que jueguen con ella"  
  
"SI!" y ambos hermanos quedaron abrazados mirando una imagen en donde estaba la princesa Serenity , una epoca lejana ,en donde ellos habian sido felices , contemplaron la imagen , adorando a la muchacha del espejismo, deseandola verla de nuevo, una deseo ya enfermizo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y bueno.....uno hace lo que puede jejejee , ya estoy cansada pero con muchas ideas!! Esperare los reviews Besos , lov Shampoo marea 


	5. Secuestro

Confusiones  
  
Nota de autor: ah ya estamos por el capitulo 5!!! Jeje creo que va a seguir hasta el capitulo 100!! Si! Igual que mi manga! Que ya va por el 7!! Manga? Si, dibujo ,escribo,cocino(aunque no me dejan,parece que cocino mal) y otras cosas mas ....hoy si que estoy de buen humor! Dia soleado,lindo como para salir, ejem despues salgo.Hace frio pero no importa el dia esta hermoso , jeje como el dólar! =) Gracias x los reviews y jaz segui dandome puntaje!.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
  
  
Serena salio del cuarto de Darien, angustiada de saber que existia una Setsu en su vida .Al cerrar la puerta suspiro y miro hacia el living. Escucho voces, eran sus amigas pero habia otra voz una que no conocia, era sensual e histerica.* quien sera? * se pregunto , avanzando hacia el living. Pero al aparecer , Amy la agarro y la llevo hacia la cocina, " Nos podes hacer te?" le pregunto a Serena "estuve buscando la pava pero no la encontre".  
  
"pero si la pava esta ahí..." le respondio Serena , mostrandole con el dedo que la pava estaba sobre la cocina "Amy buscaste bien?"  
  
Aliviada de que Serena no se haya dado cuenta de que era una escusa para que no viera a la muchacha que estaba en la puerta, Amy respondio " jejeje...parece que voy a necesitar anteojos! Que despistada que soy! , bueno me ayudas a hacer el te?"  
  
"Si , pero hay que ir a buscar las tazas que estan en el living...deja voy yo" dijo Serena  
  
"No deja , voy yo!" dijo Amy , pero Serena se adelanto y fue rapidamente al living. En el living , Serena vio a sus amigas amontonadas en la puerta y escucho a Rei gritar "Perra!!!!"  
  
Alarmada por el grito de Rei , Serena le pregunto "Rei que estas haciendo?" . Las muchachas al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba detrás de ellas, cerraron la puerta principal de un golpe y sonrieron falsamente diciendo" No pasa nada ,jejeje " . Por la respuesta obvia de sus amigas Serena supo que le estaban ocultando algo , algo detrás de la puerta. Se acerco y empujo a sus amigas , pero Lita la agarro del brazo , ya era tarde , Serena ya habia abierto la puerta con el otro brazo. Mina cerro sus ojos , Lita miro para otro lado , Amy se tapo la cara Y Rei ....miro.  
  
" No hay nadie... entonces a quien insultaste Rei?" pregunto Serena , aliviada Rei de que Setsu se haya ido rapidamente y que las dos muchachas no se hayan visto respondio" ....a la puerta....se habia trabado pero con Lita le pusimos aceite y ....se arreglo!"  
  
"bueno ...Serena podes ir a buscar las tazas?" pregunto Amy , tratando de cambiar de tema. Las amigas tomaron te y hablaron del nuevo enemigo . Serena recordo el mal momento que habia pasado, ellos le dijeron que la conocian pero de donde? , Serena sabia que los conocia pero tampoco recordaba de donde. Se sentia extraña , confundida , queria que todo esto termine , que los enemigos desaparezcan , que esa Setsu no aparezca y que Darien no la haga sentir como se sentia. De repente se escucha que la puerta de la habitacion de Darien se abre , pisadas y aparece Darien.  
  
"Darien , tenes que estar en cama , todavia estas mal!!" dijo Serena reprochandole, esperando de que vuelva hacia su habitacion pero no lo hizo.  
  
"Estoy bien, solo fue un rasjuño en el brazo , no te preocupes" le dijo tratando de calmarla. Agarro una de las tazas y fue hacia la cocina a prepararse su café. Rei tomo algunas tazas y fue hacia la cocina . Al entar vio a Darien sentado, con sus ojos cerrados,  
  
"Sabes Rei , creo que Serena se preocupa mucho por los demas , ella sangra por el mundo" dijo Darien  
  
"Si , pero por eso la amas , no?" pregunto Rei , * por ahí si le muestro que yo tambien me preocupo por los demas el me pueda amar *.  
  
" Si , aunque suene ironico ,es asi y por muchas otras cosas mas"  
  
"como cuales?" pregunto Rei  
  
"Por ser como es , ser ella, su forma de ser fue la que me enamoro" dijo Darien , la pava hirvio "ah ya esta " , y se sirvio el café. Antes de irse Rei le pregunto...  
  
"una pregunta"  
  
"cual?"  
  
"como sabias que era yo? Si tenias los ojos cerrados?"  
  
"ja... no se....te senti , senti que eras vos , que querias hablar conmigo" y se fue.  
  
"y tambien queria decirte que te amo." dijo Rei sabiendo de que Darien se habia ido y que nadie iba a escuchar sus ultimas dos palabras.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" No puedo creer que estemos juntos y en este lugar " dijo Serena, mientras caminaba por el parque con Darien.  
  
"Porque?" pregunto Darien, ambos tenian bebidas en sus manos. Serena tenia una de Naranja y Darien una de Te frio.hacia frio y ambos tenian puesto camperas largas de color negro ( Darien) y blanca ( Serena) .  
  
"Como porque?, estas enfermo , todavia no te recuperaste y se te ocurre caminar por un parque , me preocupa de que te pase algo y que no pueda ayudarte . Ademas en este parque hay pocas personas"  
  
"Por eso te traje aca , para que hablemos de nuestro problema, sin interrupciones, vos me preguntaste sobre Setsu , quien era ella..bueno queres saberlo? "  
  
"Si , quiero saber quien es esa mujer que molesta nuestro amor"  
  
"bueno....todo empezo hace 8 años... caundo conoci a Setsu"  
  
"ocho años? La conoces ahce ocho años y vos nunca me hablaste de ella????"  
  
"Podria explicarte?" dijo Darien , "era muy chico y estaba bastante confundido pero ella ...." Pero Darien nunca pudo terminar su explicacion , ya que el enemigo los volvio a atacar. En ese momento aparecio una bola de fuego en direccion a ellos.Serena fue la primera que lo vio  
  
"Darien!! Tirate al suelo!!" grito Serena y eso mismo hizo Darien , la bola golpeo contra un arbo, que este empezo a arder en llamas. "Ya esta!!! Ya me enfurecieron!!!" grito Serena " Eterna Sailor Moon , Transformacion!!". Serena se transformo en Eterna Sailor Moon. Preparada para atacer a sus enemigos pero lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que el arbol que estaba en llamas estaba a punto de caer, encima de Darien.  
  
"Serena!" grito Darien, debil e indefenso ya que no podia usar su brazo para transformarse en Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Darien!!" grito Serena, desesperada por salvar a su amado , no tenia tiempo , no iba a llegar a tiempo.  
  
"Maremoto de Neptuno! "  
  
"Rapsodia acuatica de Mercurio! "  
  
"Chicas! " grito Serena , todas las Scouts estaban presentes ,Sabia que con ellas el enemigo no las podria vencer.  
  
"Hola de nuevo , Serena" dijo Siouxione "espero que no me hayas extrañado , mmm no creo que lo hayas hecho pero igual traje un animalito para que jueguen con tus Scouts!" mostrando a su lado una mujer con pelo naranja corto, vestida ridicula y una cara graciosa "Piki Piki , matalas" y la mujer corrio casi volando ya que casi ni pisaba el suelo, gritando "piki piki piki"  
  
"Con eso pensas a vencernos?" dijo Haruko , "Tierra tiembla! " y sus poderes fueron enviados hacia Piki Piki pero este ser le devolvio sus mismos poderes de Haruko, ahora sus poderes iban hacia los Sailors.  
  
"Corran" grito Mina  
  
Mientras tanto Serena se enfrentaba con Siouxione, "pensas utilizar tus poderes?" pregunto Siouxione.  
  
"La violencia no nos lleva hacia nada" respondio Serena.  
  
"ya me canse de tus estupideces" y largo sus poderes hacia Serena , lastimada Serena cayo al piso , herida. "Ahora pensas utilizar tus poderes?"  
  
"No"  
  
'entonces despidete de tu amor" y de su mano aparecio una espada, fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Darien , cansado , sentado en el suelo.  
  
"No lo hagas" grito Serena.  
  
La espada perforo la piel , sangre , mucha sangre .  
  
"No lo puedo creer" dijo Siouxione, Serena lloraba , las Scouts sorprendidas por lo sucedido. Darien pasmado. Rei herida.  
  
"No lastimaras a nadie!!" grito Rei , y retiro la espada de su estomago "Saeta llamante de Marte!" , la espada se quemo. Rei callo en los brazo de Darien. "Perdonenme" dijo y se desmayo.  
  
"Rei!!! "grito Serena pero una mano golpeo su nuca y cayo en los brazos del extraño. 'Nuca vas a aprender Siouxione! Te dije que no lastimaras a nadie!" grito Dall  
  
"perdoname hermano" suplico Siouxione  
  
"Retiremosnos, son muchos, no tengo ganas de pelear" dijo Dall y desaparecieron junto con Serena.  
  
"Serena!!!" Grito Darien con Rei en sus brazos , ensangrentada por la herida. Mientras las Scouts peleaban desaforadamente contra Piki Piki.  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara...  
  
  
  
  
  
AAAAAAAh termine!! Cansada....este fue el capitulo 5 , este estuvo bueno!!! Para las que quieren que le pase algo a Darien ..esperen unos capitulos!!! Estoy escuchando "Blue" una cancion de Cowboy Bebop( para mi uno de los mejores animes!!) , esta cancion me recuerda a mi infancia,jejejeje bueno ....esperare los reviews!! Y.... Lov Shampoo marea!!! =) 


	6. recuerdos dolorosos

Confusiones  
  
Nota de autor: Despues de una larga partuza ( fiesta) , feliz , alegre y muchos otros sentimientos mas , vuelvo a esta compu para escribir esta historia de amor y pasion , jajaja, Necesitaba este fin de semana para desconectarme de la realidad y joder! Bueno ahora voy a escribir este capitulo 6..... Pocos reviews! Pero igual voy a seguir escribiendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
  
  
" Ah! Mi cabeza! Me duele !" dijo Serena al despertarse de su largo sueño. La habian golpeado , por atrás , alguien. La golpiza le habia dolido bastante , su vista se habia nublado y se habia desmayado . Pero ahora estaba en un cuarto desconocido. Estaba recostada en una cama , suave y comoda. Las sabanas rosadas estaban hechas de algun material suave , parecia se seda . La habitacion era grande , habian bastante muebles , del color del cielo. Una puerta inmensa , blanca con el picaporte dorado. La pared era blanca pero habia algo extraño en ella, parecia como si muchas personas la estuvieran mirando, observandola . Serena se sentia invadida , quien la habia traido a este lugar? *Rei! Ella esta lastimada, y Darien! Oh Darien , donde estaras ahora? * penso Serena , levantandose de la cama. * que demonios ...* penso mirando el reflejo del espejo ,tenia puesto su vestido de Princesa Serenity, sus halajas, su collar , sus pulseras de perla, sus zapatos blancos.  
  
"Esto debe ser falso" dijo riendose , tratando se calmarse, Se levanto y fue directo hacia el espejo, tocando este para comprobar que todo esto era un sueño , que lo que estaba viendo no era real , que solamente estaba teniendo uno de sus sueños pero no fue asi, El espejo era real como tambien su vestido y todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Empezo a llorar , era lo unico que podia hacer, cayendose al suelo y golpeando el piso.No queria verse de nuevo como princesa cosas terribles habian pasado , la ultima vez , habia peleado con sailor galaxia el cual le habia dejado un trauma , tuvo que ir varias veces al psicologo para tratar su problema, su miedo a estar sola. "NO!" grito 'No quiero volver a verme de princesa! " a punto de romper su vestido pero la puerta se abrio, y Serena fijo su mirada hacia la puerta dejando sus manos en el suelo. Era Dall , llevaba consigo una bandeja con comida , una copa con vino y flores. Vio a Serena , sus ojos rojos, de haber llorado, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, tirada en el piso mostrando su debilidad, una debilidad que en verdad era superficial, falsa.  
  
" Traje comida , espero que te guste , es tu favorita , la que comias cuando eramos chicos" dijo Dall , acomodando la bandeja en una mesa. Sabia que lo estaba mirando , con una mirada amenazante, dudosa, seguramente querria saber porque la trajeron o mejor dicho , secuestrado.  
  
"Donde estan Rei , Darien y las chicas?" pregunto Serena. Pasmado por la pregunta , Dall se dio vuelta y miro a la muchacha , penso que le iba a preguntar en donde estaba o porque la habia traido pero no esperaba esa atencion y preocupacion que tenia por sus amigos. * Siempre preocupandote por los demas , eso te hace vulnerable , por eso nos dejaste , por los demas* prenso Dall irritado.  
  
"Probablemente muertos , seguramente fueron derrotados por Piki Piki , tus amigas son bastante debiles, dan sus vidas por los demas como lo hizo tu amiga Rei 'dijo friamente Dall  
  
"Ellos no estan muertos , son mas fuertes de lo que vos crees, nunca vas a poder derrotarnos, estamos unidos y nunca vamos a traicionarnos"  
  
"Eso es lo que vos crees, como tambiene eso pensaste con Sailor Galaxia , que tus amigas nunca te iban a dejar" dijo Dall. Un golpe duro para Serena , mencionando su gran temor , la soledad. Era verdad sus amigas la habian abandonado pero para salvarle la vida.  
  
"Una de ustedes va a traicionar a las demas" dijo Dall  
  
"Nunca , eso nunca va a pasar! Igualmente vos no podes ver el futuro"  
  
"En eso te equivocas , uno de mis poderes es ver el futuro" dijo mostrandole su luna dorada en su frente. *Esa luna es igual a la mia* se dijo a si misma Serena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
En el hospital  
  
"Fue bastante facil derrotar a ese bicho" dijo Haruka "Setsune , ya averiguaste de donde vienen esos enemigos?"  
  
"Localizarlos fue una tarea bastante facil , el problema es que se apoderaron de un edificio y no se en que piso estan, ellos nos pueden localizar rapidamente si nosotras los buscamos y el porcentaje de ser derrotadas es bastante alto , necesito analizar y averiguar un poco mas , denme 2 horas , con eso me bastara" dijo Setsune "Ami , voy a necesitar de tu ayuda"  
  
"esta bien , te ayudare. "dijo Ami  
  
"Esos bastardos se llevaron a Serena , y lastimaron a Rei" Dijo Lita "me las van a pagar! Van a sufrir!!!!!"  
  
"calmate Lita!!!"dijo Mina. Sabia que Darien estaba en la habitacion , esperando de que Rei se recuperara, pero no podia entender como no estaba desesperado buscando o pidiendo ayuda por Serena. * por ahí no quiere mostrar que esta bastante preocupado por Serena* se dijo a si misma Mina * si, seguro que es eso*  
  
"Espero que estes bien Serena , ya vamos a rescatarte"dijo Mina, mirando por la ventana el cielo oscurecerse, la noche se acercaba y las estrellas brillaban, mostrando la esperanza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serena , Serena , tan hermosa como siempre" dijo Dall , reflejando su ternura y cariño hacia la Sailor. Su luna , era lo unico que miraba Serena , la atormenteba verla , sabia que tenia alguna relacion con ella pero no queria saberlo ....pero inconscientemente si queria. Todo se volvio silencioso solo se escuchaba a Serena masticar su comida y la respitacion de ambos. La atmosfera austera , inquieta Serena queria salir de la habitacion y escapar pero sabia que le iba a ser casi imposible.  
  
"Donde esta mi broche?" pregunto Serena  
  
"Aca " dijo Dall , sacando del bolsillo de su pantalon blanco el broche. " muy lindo broche , asi que con esto te podes convertir en Sailor Monn?"  
  
"Si" dijo Serena , observando a Dall . El muchacho estaba a su lado ,sentado en la punta de la cama.  
  
"no se te ocurra usarlo , no te va a servir , tu broche no funciona aca" dijo Dall sin mirar a Serena.  
  
"ellos van a venir y me vana rescatar"  
  
"Seguramente lo hagan , pero seguis confiendo en tus amigas?"  
  
"ya te lo dije , confio siegamente en ellas"  
  
"ilusa que sos" dijo Dall , abrio su mano derecha , la luna de su frente empezo a brillar , la habitacion se oscurecio y se pudo ver una imagen en el medio de la habitacion , era Darien , con Rei a su lado recostada en una cama , parecia estar en el hospital, Serena se sintio aliviada al saber que su amiga estaba bien.  
  
" Rei estas bien?" pregunto Darien "me preocupaste , pense que nunca ibas a abrir tus ojos"  
  
"Pero los abri y ahora te puedo ver" dijo Rei "  
  
"y Serena? " pregunto Rei  
  
"la secuestraron" dijo Darien , su cara parecia triste " las chicas estan averiguando su paradero,voy a acompañarlas , y la sacare de ese lugar , acabare con esa mujer y ese hombre " dijo Darien mirando a Rei tiernamente "pero por ahora creo que seria mejor que te cuide , vos arriesgaste tu vida por mi y esta es la forma de agradecertelo, Serena siempre hace eso por los demas y...... Gracias por salverme. No tenias que haber hecho eso, arriesgar tu vida por mi"  
  
"necesitaba hacerlo, ....creo que es el mejor momento para decirte lo que te tengo que decir, ..." dijo Rei  
  
"que cosa?"  
  
"te...te amo" Rei se sonrojo, no sabia que hacer ni que decir.  
  
"oh... Rei...." dijo Darien, no sabia que decirle , no sabia que ella sentia eso por el .Ahora el tenia a Serena , Rei la veia como una amiga y nada mas.  
  
"BASTA! NO QUIERO VER MAS!" grito Serena, por que Rei nunca le dijo que sentia eso por Darien!!?? Como se le ocurre decirselo a el antes que a ella?!. Serena se sentia traicionada ,su amiga ,a la que siempre quiso , respeto y fue fiel , queria arrebatarle su novio!!?? . La pantalla desaparecio y todo volvio a la normalidad. Serena estaba irritada , odiaba a su amiga , su vestido , la habitacion que estaba , el hombre que tenia a su lado , odiaba su vida, se odiaba.  
  
"porque me haces esto?" pregunto Serena mirando a Dall  
  
"Para que veas a quien tenes a tu lado. tus amigas son en verdad tus enemigos , ya te deje , alguien en el futuro te va a traicionar " dijo sencillamente Dall  
  
"entonces porque te preocupas por mi??, solamente soy tu enemiga"  
  
" porque te amo , te quiero, ... porque sos mi hermana"  
  
"hermana?"  
  
"somos hermanos , tambien Siouxione, todos tenemos la luna en nuestra frente,"dijo Dall sonriendole .  
  
"como es que , yo no los recuerdo?"  
  
"nuestra madre nos borro nuestra memorias, pero afortunadamente yo fui el primero en recordar , las busque , Siouxione primero y ahora a vos"  
  
"todavia no te recuerdo"  
  
"Recuerda" dijo Dall , puso su dedo en la frente de Serena , tocando suavemente la luna "cierra los ojos hermana" y asi lo hizo Serena. Imágenes , recuerdos de cuando vivia en el Milenio de Plata, su madre , Luna , las Scouts, Darien , su amado, y sus hermanos.  
  
* recuerdo*  
  
"hermana! Hermana! "grito Siouxione "Serena donde estas?!" . Dall y Serena habian jugado a las escondidas, pero su madre los llamo, tenia que decirles algo importante. Siouxione habia encontrado facilomente a su hermano, escondido detrás de la cama pero Serena era deficil, la habitacion era grande y su hermana menor bastante pequeña.  
  
"Dall no crees que estas bastante grande para jugar con tu hermana menor?" le pregunto Siouxione a su hermano mayor, solamente se llevaban un año entre ellos pero con Serena la diferencia de edad era mayor.  
  
"y vos no estas en posicion para hablarle asi a tu hermano mayor!" le respondio Dall. "vos no sabes buscar! " se dirigio hacia un armario , lo abrio bruscamente y ahí aparecio la pequeña Serena.  
  
"ja te encontre !" exclamo Dall  
  
"malo! Espiaste!" dijo Serena.  
  
"dejen de hablar , mama necesita hablar con nosotros" dijo Siouxine la charla fue larga, se trataba de la dinastia y otras cosas mas , pero Serena no le dio bastante importancia. Se habia quedado dormida en los brazos de Dall. Era dulce , tierno , se sentia comoda estando en los brazos de su hermano.  
  
  
  
"Hermana! Hermana! "grito Serena, era otra pesadilla, de noche tenia miedo y no queria dormir sola . la puerta se abrio y entro corriendo Siouxione , la muchacha pregunto " que pasa Serena?",  
  
"tengo miedo "respondio  
  
"sabes que no tenes que hacerle mucho caso a esas cosas, siempre te protejere ademas tenes a las Scouts! Ellas siempre nos van a ayudar"  
  
"si ! ellas siempre vana estar a mi lado"  
  
"y vos Serena , tambien vas a estar siempre a mi lado?"  
  
"siempre , nosotras siempre vamos a estar unidas!"  
  
"Que pasa Serena?" pregunto Siouxione , sabia que su hermana habia estado distanciada varios dias , pero ella pensaba que serian las hormonas de la adolasencia.  
  
"es... es que creo que estoy enemorada" dijo la muchacha de 14 años, sonrojandose al mirar la carta que tenia en sus manos.  
  
"y.. quien es este muchacho?" pregunto Dall, durante los ultimos años los tres hermanos se habian unido bastante , siempre estaban juntos , los llamaban "el trio lunar" , se contaban todos sus secretos.  
  
"es un principe" dijo Serena  
  
"de que planeta? " pregunto Siouxione , sabia que conocia ala mayoria de los principes .  
  
"de.... en la fiesta de esta noche lo van a conocer" dijo Serena.  
  
"lo prometes?"pregunto Dall  
  
"lo prometo" respondio Serena  
  
* fin de los recuerdos*  
  
Serena abrio los ojos. "pero esa promesa nunca la cumpliste , esa dia desapareciste con el principe, todos mirieron , los unicos que habiamos sobrevivodo eramos nosotros, vimos verte morir, arriesgaste tu vida por ese hombre" dijo Dall  
  
"Nunca cumpliste tus promesas, me habias dicho que siempre estariamos unidos pero vos rompiste esa promesa" dijo Siouxione , estaba en la puerta mirando a sus hermanos  
  
"perdonenme, "suplico Serena " tuve que dar mi vida por Darien , lo amo , es mi vida. Como tambien lo son ustedes, "  
  
" nos abandonaste , no sabiamos que hacer, siempre fuimos unidos pero con tu muerte todo habia cambiado , eramos distintos" dijjo Siouxione  
  
"te quedarias con nosotros? Para siempre?" pregunto Dall " dejarias todo y volverias con nosotros , a reconstruir el Milenio de plata?"  
  
* dejar todo? Dejar la tierra? A las chicas? A Darien?* se pregunto Serena 


	7. Escape

Confusiones  
  
Nota de autor: Recien termine de ver Gundam Wing, el primer capitulo, esta buena la serie . Gracias x los reviews! Y gracias Jaz por todo , aunque en estos momentos tengo ganas de ahorcarte. Y gracias mer por los reviews ! tanto trabajo ... tanto...jaja . vamos con japanimotion , carajo!  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 7  
  
  
  
En el hospital  
  
" Ya esta!!! " grito Ami " ya averiguamos donde esta Serena!!!!" , la entusiasmada joven de pelo azul mostro un papel en donde ubicaba el lugar exacto en donde su amiga secuestrada se encontraba. Lita fue la primera en agarar el papel, minuciosamente lo observo y se lo dio a Mina, quien esta hizo lo mismo.  
  
" Bueno y cuando vamos? "pregunto Lita , inquieta por tener algo de accion , queria derrotar a esos enemigos ,verlos sufrir , ya que ella vio como lastimaron cruelmente a su amiga Rei.  
  
" En una hora " respondio Setsune quien aparecio detrás de las muchachas y acompañada por las Sailor Senshi. Setsune siempre es una mujer calma y callada, que nunca busca la accion y la violencia. Alta de pelo verde oscuro con sus labios pintados de rojo , no mostraba ningun signo de emocion, parecia fria y calculadora. Miro hacia la puerta de la habitacion en donde se encontraba Rei y dijo " no creo que Rei vaya a poder ayudarnos, asi que vamos a necesitar que ustedes pongan toda su voluntad si queremos rescatar a nuestra princesa"  
  
" tenes razon , yo voy a poner toda mi fuerza" dijo Haruka, mirando a sus compañeras. "pero mientras tanto voy a comer , tengo hambre, alguien me acompaña ? "  
  
"yo voy" respondieron Michiru y Hotaru, las tres muchachas se alejaron de sus compañeras a buscar algo que comer antes de la pelea. Setsune se sento en un banco cerca de la habitacion , tratando de meditar o pensar que iba a hacer.  
  
" voy a ver como esta Rei " dijo Mina a Lita  
  
" ok " le respondio su amiga. Mina dio unos pasos y abrio la puerta de la habitacion. El cuarto estaba luminoso, aunque olia a medicamentos o plasticos , Mina no pudo deducir bien que era ese olor . En una mesita habian unas flores silvestres, las que le gustaban a Rei , rojas y amarillas. Y en una silla estaba Darien durmiendo placidamente y comodamente , no parecia haberse dado cuenta de que Mina habia entrado a la habitacion . Rei estaba en la cama , despierta , mirando como dormia Darien.  
  
" hola " dijo Rei  
  
" hola , estas bien? " pregunto Mina, mirando a su amiga , en la cama , cansada , palida , con ojeras. Sus labios estaban morados , parecia que habia perdido mucha sangre. En sus brazos tenia inyectadas unas jeringas que le daban suero o sangre. Muchos cables , bastante habian al lado de su cama.  
  
" si , mejor , aunque estoy un poco cansada " respondio Rei desganada.  
  
"me alegro , vine a decirte algo."  
  
"que cosa?" pregunto Rei  
  
"en una hora vamos a rescatar o intentar rescatar a Serena" respondio Mina  
  
" Ah.... me gustaria acompañarlas pero en el estado en que estoy no creo que sea de gran ayuda"  
  
"no digas eso"  
  
"es la verdad... entonces Darien tambien va a ir" dijo Rei  
  
"seguramente" respondio Mina  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"te acordas de cuando se te habian perdido tu pendiente?" pregunto Dall a su hermana. Quienes Seguian sentados en la cama , los tres , como en los viejos tiempos cuando vivian en la Milenio de Plata y se juntaban a charlar en sus habitaciones, sentados y atentos de cada problema de cada uno.  
  
" jaja si y ....que Siouxione se paso toda la noche tratando de encontrarlo!!! " dijo Serena riendo " esos tiempos eran fabulosos, cuando molestabamos a la mayoria de la gente de la corte"  
  
" si y siempre me culpaban a mi , ya que era el mayor!! " exclamo Dall ironicamente " pero esos tiempos  
  
desaparecieron cuando te moriste"  
  
"pero ahora estoy de vuelta" dijo Serena tratando de solucionar el problema que habia hecho hace años , siglos atrás. Ahora ella estaba con ellos y nada los separara.  
  
"MIENTES!!!!" grito Siouxione " no digas algo que no es verdad!!! Vos amas a ese hombre y dejarias todo por el , como lo hiciste antes!!!!, nos dejaste todo por el!!!! "  
  
"es verdad , no lo voy a negar pero en esos tiempos habian enemigos que querian matarnos , ahora no hay, nadie va a matarnos ahora." Dijo Serena pero al ver la cara de sus hermanos vio que no era cierto, ellos....ellos querian matar a Darien. "No!!! NO ME MIREN ASI!!! USTEDES NO VAN A MATAR A NADIE, NO?"  
  
Siouxione se lavento y se fue de la habitacion diciendo " la unica manera de que vuelvas completamente a nosotros es matando al principe " .  
  
" NOOOOOOO!!!! NO LOS VOY A DEJAR!!! " grito Serena, mirando a su hermano que estaba a su lado pero el solamente cerro sus ojos , calmado . "Dall te lo suplico no dejes que Siouxione haga eso" lloriqueando Serena agarro la camisa de su hermano , se agacho mostrando su suplica y tambien su debilidad. Pero este se levanto y cerro la puerta , trabandola.  
  
Mis propios hermanos van a matar al hombre que amo, solamente para que vuelva. Oh Darien por favor , vivi * penso Serena y empezo nuevamente a llorar desconsoladamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la puerta del departamento en donde se encontraban Dall y Siouxione  
  
  
  
" Ahí vienen "dijo Siouxione mirando como se acercaban las Scouts , todas unidas , como siempre, para rescatar a su princesa. La joven tenia una espada dorada en su mano derecha , la misma que habia usado cuando lastimo a Rei.  
  
" jajaja...y el principe viene con ellas" dijo Dall sonriendo , "por lo menos me ahorro la molestia de ir a buscarlo y matarlo, un trabajo menos" mirando a su hermana. Ambos estaban preparados para pelear.  
  
" Dejen de parlotear!!! Vengan si quieren pelear!!!! NO SEAN COBARDES O MEJOR DICHO GALLINAS!!!!!" grito Haruka.  
  
"AAAAH!!!! Haruka no tenias que gritar eso!!!! Ahora van a querer matarnos !!!! " exclamo Lita  
  
"A QUIEN LLAMAS GALLINA!!!!!!!" grito Siouxione  
  
" A VOS!!!! "grito Haruka señalando a la muchacha.  
  
" OSCURIDAD MALIGNA !!!! ACCION!!!!! " grito Siouxione , estallando su poder contra la guerrera de Urano. El rayo negro salio de su espada en direccion hacia la guerrera.  
  
"MURO DE SILENCIO DESTRUYE!!"Grito sailor Saturno protegiendo a su compañera con un campo protector , Hotaru sabia que no iba a durar mucho , necesitaba mas energia, para proteger ."Haruka no doy mas!!" y la guerrero cayo cansada de su esfuerzo.  
  
"TIERRA TIEMBLA!"  
  
" si creen que con esos poderes van a poder vencernos , estan equivocadas!" grito Dall , sus ojos habian cambiado , ya no era el joven bondadoso que era con Serena , ahora se habia vuelto insensible , cruel y frio. Solamente queria matar.  
  
En unos minutos todas las guerreras fueron derrotadas , no quedaba ninguna en pie. Solamente Darien , o mejor dicho Tuxedo Mask. Quien sostenia una rosa , preparado para atacar , sentia que tenia que salvar a su amada.  
  
"chchch.... mi querido principe, si crees que vas a poder salvar a tu amada asi, lamento decirte que no vas a poder. Necesitas tner poderes , superiores a los nuestros, pero .... un terricola no tiene esos poderes! Jaja" rio Dall. Mirando con envidia al hombre que tenia enfrente , como es posible que su hermana se haya enamorado de este hombre? .  
  
"yo la voy a salvar ,sea como sea" dijo Darien mirando una ojos amenazantes a su enemigo.  
  
"Aun muerto? "pregunto Siouxione. Esa pregunta dejo a Darien sobresaltado y ese fue el momento que necesitaba Siouxione para matarlo. Mostrando su espada , ataco a Darien , lastimandolo. El joven cayo al suelo , herido .La muchacha se acerco y levanto la espada...  
  
" Parece que no soy el unico herido" dijo Darien señalando el brazo de Siouxione, estanba sangrando , cortada y por. .. UNA ROSA!  
  
"AAH! Maldito!!! " dijo Siouxione tirando su espada "hermano me lastimaron!!!! Hermano!!!! " grito la joven corriendo hacia su hermano. Dall inspacciono su lastimaduro , sonrio y le acaricio la cara diciendo  
  
"es solo un rasjuño, deja ..yo me encargare de el" camino hacia Darien y saco su espada , levantandola hacia Darien "es hora de morir"  
  
"no lo creo " dijo Darien agarrando la espada de Siouxione , lastimando a Dall.  
  
"AAAAAAH!!" Dall tiro su espada al suelo , cayendo lastimado.  
  
"Hermano!!!!!!!!!"grito Siouxione. Darien levanto su espada , tratando de herir nuevamente a Dall.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" grito Serena , quien corrio hacia donde estaban los hombres, se interpuso donde estaba Dall "no lo lastimes!!!!'"  
  
"Pero Serena , ellos trataron de matarme!!! No solamente a mi sino que a tus amigas!!! Y ademas te secuestraron!!!! " grito Darien.  
  
"NO LO HAGAS!!, ellos no tienen la culpa , volvamos! Para eso viniste , quiero ir a casa." Dijo Serena, Darien miraba atentamente a sus enemigos, "no te preocupes , ellos no van a atacar "  
  
' Esta bien volvamos" dijo Darien  
  
"SERENA!!!"grito Dall desesperadamente "NO TE VALLAS!!!" , Serena se dio vuelta y miro a su hermano  
  
"No vuelvan a buscarme , ya tengo otra vida, el pasado es el pasado , yo ya no pertenezco . Ya tengo amigos y familia. Olvidense de mi,.... por favor" y se fue con su amado a ayudar a sus amigas y a irse de sus vidas. Antes de irse miro hacia sus hermanos diciendo * Adios*  
  
* Nos te vas a librar tan facilmente de nosotros hermana * dijo Siouxione * vas a volver con nosotros, y no me importa si es a la fuerza*  
  
  
  
Continuara...................  
  
  
  
Auuuu! Fin del capitulo 7, espero que les haya gustado , lo hice con todo mi amor!!! !jaja bueno... que puedo hacer un lunes a las 8pm?? Mmmmmmm...ya vere .Esperare los reviews! Besitos Lov Shampoo Marea 


	8. Pequeño integrante

Confusiones  
  
Nota de autor: un dia tan frio como hoy da ganas de estar en la cama tapada y calentita pero mi dia no fue asi. Ahora estoy escuchando korn "Slept so long" de la banda sonora de Queen of the Damned, una pelicula de vampiros! Eso si que me gusta!!! Este capitulo va dedicado a Analia, una chica que hace poco sentia resentimientos hacia ella pero hace unos dias me di cuenta que eso es en vano y que la gente es como es por ciertas causas, esto no quiere decir que la perdone por lo que hizo pero una vez me dijeron que la vida es como una ruleta y que siempre cambia.... Espero que les guste este capitulo .....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la confiteria  
  
" Hace 2 meses que los enemigos no nos atacan, para mi que se dieron cuenta de que con nosotras no podian y su esfuerzo iba a ser en vano" dijo Lita . Todas en excepcion de Ami , que estaba en una clase de computacion, se habian reunido en una confiteria de Tokio. Todas escuchaban atentas menos Serena que se sentia bastante mal, no solo fisicamente , tambien psicologicamente. Sentia remordimientos por lo que le habia hecho a sus hermanos , inconscientemente los extrañaba , bastante.  
  
"Ey! Serena? Estas?" pregunto Mina preocupada mirando a su amiga , desde la ultima pelea con sus enemigos Serena parecia bastante distanciada, no queria hablar de ese tema y cuando se le preguntaba que paso cuando estuvo secuestrada trataba de cambiar de tema , rapidamente. Pero lo mas preocupante era que hacia una semana que su amiga estaba vomitando y todos los dias parecia cansada. Al principio sus amigas pensaron que era una recaida pero por la extencion de los dias les parecio lo contrario.  
  
" Si , estoy ... Me siento mal....mmmm...creo que voy a vomitar... ahora vuelo" dijo Serena y fue corriendo hacia el baño. Tardo unos minutos ,hasta que volvio callada y con un pañuelo que cubria su boca. Escondiendo su pañuelo , sonrio a sus amgas tratando de mostrarles que no habia nada malo en ella.  
  
"Estas bien? "pregunto Rei,  
  
"Si" dijo friamente Serena , tratando de no mantener una charla sobre ese tema. Tambien la joven todavia sentia bronca , odio y angustia por la declaracion de Rei hacia su Darien. Serena no podia entender como pudo hacer eso , decirle a Darien que lo amaba, porque no le dijo que sentia eso por a Darien antes , a Serena?  
  
"No sonas muy convicente..." dijo Lita "cuanto hace que estas asi? Una semana? Dos? " " una " respondio Serena, "mmm.. no tengo mucha hambre , alguien quiere comer mi pedazo de torta? " , mostrando la torta de frutilla , con crema y gelatina de frutilla.la corrio hacia el centro de la mesa, buscando una vacante paraq uien quiera comerla.  
  
" NO! Serena tenes que estar muy mal de salud para no querer comer esa torta!!!" grito Mina , haciendo que todos los clientes miraran hacia donde estaban las muchachas.  
  
"Shhhh! Mina no grites tanto!!" exclamo Rei, ahora mirando hacia Serena dijo "Mina tiene razon , vos sos una glotona , siempre comes por las demas, algo te esta pasando , que es?"  
  
"no se "dijo Serena, mirando hacia la ventana, muchas personas pasaban por la calle , una mujer con un perro , quien este le ladraba a una anciana que trataba de caminar con su baston. Unos niños jugando en la calle y muchas otras personas mas atrayeron la atencion de Serena.  
  
"No sera que Darien te dejo???" pregunto Mina , tratndo de bromear,  
  
"Ja , Darien nunca me dejaria! , no , no es eso." Dijo Serena.  
  
"Para mi que en su casa come muchos dulces que le hacen mal..." dijo Lita  
  
"No , para mi que se agarro una gripe o algo por el estilo..." dijo Mina  
  
" Chicas , chicas que mal informadas que estan....para mi que... Serena...esta embarazada..." dijo Rei Todas miraron hacia Rei , asombradas por lo que dijo. Serena embarazada? A esta edad?  
  
"jajaja , no , no creo..." dijo Mina pero Serena la interrumpio  
  
" Porque no?...puede ser posible... "  
  
"Que ? vos y Darien ya...?" pregunto asombrada Mina, haciendo gestos con sus brazos y manos.  
  
" Si , ya lo hicimos..." respondio Serena , sonrojada al contestar una parte de su vida privada , su intimidad con Darien.  
  
"Ahhhhh bue' que rapidita que sos!!!" excalmo Mina riendo, tirando su cabeza en la mesa como si le hubieran contado un chiste verdaderamente gracioso.  
  
" Ejem... Mina ..hace ya como 5 años que estan juntos , que esperas" dijo Lita  
  
"pero cuando fue , o mejor dicho ,a que edad lo.." pegunto Rei pero fue interumpida por Serena  
  
"BASTA! No voy a contar mas de mis intimidades!!" exclamo y se levanto , llendose hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla miro hacia sus compañeras diciendo " no se preocupen mañana voy al medico"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
En la casa de Darien  
  
  
  
Darien y Serena estaban sentados en el sofa del living , mirando tv. Las piernas de Darien descanzaban en la mesita delante de ellos. Ambos estaban abrazados , diciendose palabras y frases de amor.Se besaron apasionadamente ambos sintieron sus pieles , fragancias y labios , dulces y suaves. Serena jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa mientras Darien acariciaba su rostro.  
  
"Darien? " pregunto Serena, mirando a su amado quien estaba mirando el programa que transmitian por la television.  
  
" mmm? " pregunto Darien sin mirar a su novia , prestando atencion a su programa.  
  
"Me acompañarias hoy a ir al medico , es que estoy algo nerviosa y no se ... me gustaria que me acompañes , asi tengo algo de seguridad al ver al doctor" . Al escucharla Darien miro bruscamente hacia Serena, le agarro pera con su mano , buscando ver en ella algun sintoma de enfermedad.  
  
"Estas enferma?' pregunto preocupado.  
  
" ja.. no...es que....ayer! si , ayer me cayo mal una comida y....me empache..." respondio Serena buscando palabras para decir su mentira. Darien la miro sospechosamente , no creia lo que habia escuchado , Serena siempre comia porquerias y nunca le cayeron mal...pero...por ahí, algun dia tenia que pasarle.  
  
" Esta bien, a que hora es ? " pregunto Darien  
  
" bueno..." Serena dijo mirando el reloj " ahora tendriamos que estar saliendo " dijo sonriendole , despreocupada por su inmadurez.  
  
" Como? " dijo Darien levantandose rapidamente "y porque no me lo dijiste ANTES?!" . Buscando su abrigo, sus llaves.  
  
"Perdon ... es que estabamos tan bien jutos sentaditos que no me dio ganas de decirtelo" .. dijo Serena mirando a Darien dulcemente como una niña que pide un dulce. * inmadura * penso Darien * pero eso me gusta de vos..*  
  
"RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG" el telefono sono.  
  
" AH a quien se le ocurre llamarme en este momento !!!"exclamo Darien, corrio hacia la mesita en donde estaba su telefono . Agarro el tubo y lo llevo hacia su oido.  
  
"Hola? " pregunto Darien ..."Ah hola Setsu!!" Al escuchar ese nombre Serena se pudo nerviosa * de nuevo esa mujer * "No nada importante....que ahora?....ehhhh....es que tengo un compromiso.....ja molesto?....si , si pudiera lo haria...no digas eso!!....vos sabes ...si...no lo niegues....mmmm.....eso me encanta....excitar? "  
  
Ah eso ya fue sufuciente!!! Excitar???? Que le estara diciendo esa perra??* , Serena corrio hacia donde estaba Darien , tratando de hacer que la acompañe al medico, le hizo señas pero fue en vano...  
  
" Darien vamos??, sino vamos a llegar tarde"le dijo  
  
"Espera un minuto....que?....no..nadie.."  
  
*Nadie? Eso es lo que soy para vos?* , Serena estaba irritada, molesta , como podia ser posible que Darien se olvide de ella cuando esa Setsu estaba cerca? * No aguanto mas!!* . Serena empujo a Darien y agarro el telefono  
  
" Si seguis hablando con mi novio , PERRA, te las vas a ver conmigo , ENTENDISTE!!!" y al terminar Serena tiro el tubo a la cara de Darien , lastimandole su nariz.  
  
"AAH! Serena!!!" Darien grito pero ya era tarde, Serena ya se habia ido .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
En la casa de Serena  
  
  
  
"y cuales fueron los resultados?? " pregunto Rei, todas habian ido a la casa de su amiga , Serena las habia llamado urgente ya que queria hablar con ellas.  
  
"Todavia no se , el medico me recomendo que use el EVATEST y esto me dira si lo estoy o no" dijo serena mirando la cajita del evatest . Tenia miedo , de ver los resultados , sentia que era muy joven para quedarse embarazada. Y tampoco sabia como iba a reaccionar Darien si se enterase de que ella lo estuviese.  
  
"Bueno , vayamos al baño !" dijo Lita y todas fueron hacia el baño. En el baño, Serena se quedo contemplando la cajita , todavia no queria abrirla , solamente se habia quedado sentada en el hinodoro.  
  
"Bueno "dijo Serena levantandose y abriendo la cajita, leyo las instrucciones y miro a sus amigas " Chicas ...perdonen pero necesito un poco de privacidad" " Obvio querida , no pensabamos verte haciendolo" dijo Mina. Y cerraron las puertas. * Bueno ahora sabre la verdad...*  
  
"y.. ustedes que piensan?' pregunto Lita  
  
" no se que pensar...yo pensaba que Serena era virgen y todo." Respondio Mina  
  
"ilusa que sos querida" dijo Rei "es obvio que esta embarazada"  
  
" para mi que es solo histeria" dijo Ami  
  
"puede ser"dijo Lita  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" grito Serena  
  
"ahí tienen la respuesta.." dijo Rei. Viendo como su amiga abria su puerta , corriendo , entusiasmada, grito  
  
"ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!!"  
  
  
  
Ya termine , bueno bueno, Serena esta embarazada...jejeje....jejeje,,,,pero eso no es todo.....habran mas cosas!!!! Jaz , la proxima vez que me mandes un review , asegurate de que no este a mi nombre, que pete que sos!!! Bueno esperare algunos reviews! En serio..esta buena mi historia? O es una cagada total? Besos lov Shampoo marea 


	9. Golpe final

Confusiones  
  
Nota de autor: gracias x los reviews y los e-mails , me motivaron , snif. Espero mejorar mi forma de escribir y mi lexico.....Gracias jaz por seguir y joderme!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 9  
  
"EMBARAZADA????, escuche bien???" pregunto Mina , perpleja al escuchar a su amiga gritar de que estaba embarazada. No lo podia creer , Serena la chica que parecia inocente y pura iba a ser madre por primera vez.  
  
"SI!!!! "dijo Serena entusiasmada, sabia que este embarazo la uniria con Darien y ahora no tendria que preocuparse mas por Setsu ya que Darien la estaria cuidando, se imagino una familia, si , por fin ahora podria formar una familia con su ser amado e inconscientementetambien queria atrarlo, que este por siempre con ella. Siempre se supo que Serena era una persona bastante celosa mientras que Darien mostraba lo contrario. Ella lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vio ,sentia que el debia estar con ella. Que ellos debian estar juntos. Y ahora esta nueva personita que tenia en su vientre le daria la felicidad que estaba buscando, la satisfaccion insaciable e incontrolable que necesitaba para rellenar su miedo , que era la SOLEDAD. Serena estaba traumada desde la ultima pelea con galaxia , pero nunca les conto a sus amigas de este problema , sentia que si les decia iba a mostrar una parte debil de ella y eso la haria sentir mas insegura. Dall...Siouxione...ellos eran sus hermanos, pero no, eran sus enmigos , ellos quisieron matar a su Darien si en verdad la amasen como ellos lo dejeron nunca lo hubieran tratado de hacerlo pero en su interior los extrañaba ya que ellos eran sus hermanos , su sangre , su vida. Aunque quisiera estar con ellos , eso seria imposible ya que ambos tienen vidas diferentes... Serena ya tenia una familia , unos amigos y un hogar sabia que nunca los dejaria , por nada en este mundo. Seria fiel con ellos y no cometeria el error que hizo con sus hermanos.  
  
"Entonces ese bebe debe ser Rini , no? " pregunto Lita.  
  
"mmm ...seguramente " respondio Serena " Rini es mi primogenita " tocando su panza. Se sento en la cama en donde estaban sus amigas tiradas menos Rei que estaba en una silla. El cuarto de Serena era pequeño y las cuatro chicas cabian justo. Su cama estaba hacia la izquierda y al lado de la ventana en donde muchas noches se quedaba sentada suspirando , mirando las estrellas y recordando partes que vivo con sus amigas y su amado. En su mesita de luz tenia su tipico reloj despertador que sonaba todas las mañanas, era rojo y tenia dibujitos.En frente de la ventana estaba la puerta y a su costado su estante con libros que Serena se rehusaba a tocar, tambien tenia una audio pequeño pero con porta cds rosado y plateado.  
  
" Pero tan pronto?? " pregunto Rei  
  
" Pronto? " pregunto Serena  
  
" si , bueno...es que yo pensaba que ibas a tener a Rini como a los 22 años o mas . Crei que a esa edad ibas a estar mas madura e ibas a decirdir tener a la princesita pero parece que sos bastante rapida y creo que un poco inmadura ya que seguramente ustedes no se cuidaron y por eso paso esto" dijo Rei  
  
"Rei!! " exclamo Lita "No digas eso!"  
  
"Tiene razon ..." dijo Serena con voz melancolica " Darien se cuida , siempre lo hace pero es que yo queria mas y como ustedes saben ... soy una persona insaciable. Obviamente no pense en las consecuancias que esto me iba a traer pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice y seguramente Darien dira lo mismo. Lo hicimos con amor y eso es lo unico que importa. Se que a los 18 , tener un hijo a esta edad es dificil ya que soy adolecente y joven pero voy a buscar ayuda, se que alguien me va a ayudar"  
  
"Podes contar conmigo" dijo Mina  
  
" y conmigo tambien " dijo Lita y ambas amigas miraron hacia Rei  
  
"OOOOH! ESTA BIEN! , Serena podes contar con todas nosotras , para eso estan las amigas" dijo rei giñando su ojo.  
  
"GRACIAS.." dijo Serena sonrojandose  
  
"Pero una cosa " dijo Lita  
  
"Que? " pregunto Serena  
  
"Todavia estamos en el secundario , como vas a hacer?"  
  
" Lita...estamos en 5to año ( ultimo año del secundario) , ademas en Agosto..y solamente hace semanas que estoy embarazada. Solo faltan 4 meses para que terminen las clases y para ese entonces la panza va a ser pequeña y nadie lo va a notar, asi que en eso no hay que preocuparse...JAJAJA..que inteligente que soy!!! " rio Serena  
  
"Eso??..jA hasta un simio lo hubiera sacado" dijo Rei sarcastidamente  
  
"Que dijiste? " pregunto amenazante Serena  
  
"Ya me ecuchaste , cabeza" respondio Rei...y Serena se le tiro encima para pelear o por lo menos tirarse del pelo ya que esa era la unica pelea que podian hacer  
  
BASTA!!! Gritaron las que no estaban peleando y Rei y Serena dejaron de pelear  
  
"PERDON" ambas se disculparon, bajando sus cabezas y espaldas  
  
"Che .. Serena y cuando se lo vas a decir a Darien?? " pregunto Mina  
  
" AH! Me olvide! ....y....se ...lo..voy..a....decir.....hoy , ahora" dijo Serena levantandose para irse hacia donde esta su amado, agarro su campera favorita negra y se dirigio hacia la puerta , antes de salir dijo " Gracias por todo chicas "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Èn la puerta el departamento de Darien  
  
"RRIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG". * Vamos Darien contesta.....mmmm...hace 15 min que estoy tocando el timbre y no contesta, AH! Que tarada que soy ! me olvide las llaves en casa!! Si las tuviese entraria ahora....seguramente estara afuera... hoy no tenia que trabajar??? Mmmm...no , los miercoles no trabaja. AAAH! Bueno vere si lo encuentro por la calle *  
  
Y Serena se dirigio hacia el ascensor.  
  
  
  
  
  
Adentro del departamento  
  
"Ya voy!!!! Ya voy !!!" dijo Darien corriendo del baño, se habia tomado una ducha ya que habia corrido toda la tarde sentia que debia bañarse . Pero al abrir la puerta no habia nadie...  
  
"mmm que extraño , me habia parecido escuchar a alguien tocar el timbre...habra sido mi imaginacion" dijo dirigiendose hacia el balcon * que nublado que esta! Parece que va a llover*  
  
  
  
  
  
En la calle  
  
Serena estaba bajo el techo de una tienda protegiendose de la lluvia , a ella le encantaba mojerse bajo la lluvia pero ahora que estaba embarazada pensaba que seria feo enfermarse , creia que eso tambien dañaria al bebe. * porque no traje un paragua* . Los autos pasaban continuamente, a su alrededor no habia nadie solo autos pasando, pero de repente vio en frente de su cuadra una pareja que estaban juntos , apretados , besandose apasionadamente. El joven era alto , morocho , delgado mientras que la mujer era mediana, de pelo rojo y bien formada. Habia algo extraño en ellos, el mucacho le parecia conocido pero la inmensa lluvia no le dejaba ver claramente Una corazonada le aviso lo peor * esa forma es la de...* Serena decidio acercarse y no le importo la lluvia ni penso en el bebe solo queria asegurarse que la pareja que se estaba besando no era... ( el la abrazada con fuerza) su.... ( ella tomaba su pelo y besaba su cuello) ....Darien.  
  
"DA...DARIEN? "pregunto Serena..NO, no lo podia creer . El muchacho era nada mas que su amado , sorprendida, herida , furiosa, lastimada, no podia entender lo que estaba viendo. Su Darien habia besado a...a...esa mujer.  
  
"Serena???" pregunto el muchacho pero una bofetada atraveso su rostro antes que el pudiera explicarle  
  
"NO NO NO.....NO ME DIGAS, COMO PUDISTE! TE AMO! Y VOS...ME ENGAÑAS CON ESA.." y corrio llorando hacia su deriba. Cuando Serena desaparecio, Darien se dio vuelta mirando a la joven  
  
"Bien hecho... por ahora no te voy a necesitar mas , igualmente veni esta noche a mi departamento , tengo unas cosas que decirte y quiero que Siouxione este tambien" dijo el muchacho que aparentaba ser Darien  
  
" Actuas muy bien Dall" dijo la joven  
  
"No como vos" dijo Dall y se fue por el mismo camino que Serena tomo. * Lo que mas detesto...ser igual al hombre que odio *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Donde voy? Se pregunto Serena , sabia que decirle este problema a alguna de sus amigas seria cargarla con sus propios problemas. No queria ir a su casa . Sin darse cuenta habia llegados hacia el edifiico en donde Dall y Siouxione vivian. Pero no , ella no debia ir alli, no cuando les habia dado su espalda y traicionado en alguna manera. * Que hago? *  
  
"Estas bien , hermana? " pregunto Dall por detrás de Serena "No te ves bien y..estas bastante mojada"  
  
"estoy bien...no quiero molestarlos...me voy"  
  
"No , no te vayas , por lo menos cambiate de ropa , no es bueno que te quedes asi de mojada te poder enfermar y eso al bebe no le gustaria"  
  
" como? Como sabes del bebe? "  
  
"Te conozco bastante bien hermana "  
  
" pero"  
  
"Nada de peros , veni , solo te tomara unos segundos, te cambias y te vas "  
  
"Bueno , esta bien"  
  
Dall la agarro del brazo y la indujo hacia el edificio , tomaron el ascensor y entraron. Vieron Siouxione, ella ayudo a Serena a cambiarse , habia algo extraño en la muchacha , no estaba tan agresiva como muchas veces.  
  
"Sabes que tenes que cuidar bien al bebe" dijo Siouxine " ya se lo que estaras pensando , como puede ser que esta mujer que hace unos meses quiso matar a mi amado ahora este de acuerdo con el bebe?"  
  
"si , eso me pregunto " dijo Serena  
  
" el bebe te esta haciendo feliz, aunque lo odio, se que a el no lo voy a poder matar porque es de nuestra sangre"  
  
"ese es el balcon ? "pregunto Serena apuntando hacia el lugar  
  
"si , anda si queres, ahora vuelvo"y Siouxione desaparecio.  
  
Serena salio hacia el balcon , era una noche fresca y fria , se sentia mal por lo de Darien , bastante mal. Empezo a llorar y callo al suelo desconsolada. Escucho unos pasos y vio unos zapatos rojos que estaban en frente suyo . * Siouxione?* . Miro hacia arriba pero no era su hermana , era otra chica. Se levanto y la miro de cerca , ERA LA CHICA QUE HABIA BESADO DARIEN!. La miraba con ojos amenazantes.  
  
"Quien sos? "pregunto Serena pero la joven la agarro de los brazos y la empujo hacia la baranda "Que haces??"  
  
" Setsu" dijo la joven, le pego una patada en su vientre y la tiro al vacio del edificio.Serena caia, lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos fue la risa de la joven que la miraba caer. * No , esto no me puede estar pasando* se decia continuamente , cayendo hacia el vacio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
BBBBBUEEEEEEE me duele la espalda!!perdon por actualizar tan tarde . pero estoy con anginas , colegio y organizando para mi cumple que es la prox semana!!!!! Cuantos cumplo???? Jejeje unos locos 17 !! Que cosa!! Cumplo el 17 de agosto , 17 años!!! Jaja , OH la fiebre me esta afectando 


	10. incierta desicion

Confusiones  
  
Nota de autor: Ay!!!!! Gracias x los reviews!!! Dani me alegra escuchar de vos!!!! Ahora voy a escribir este capitulo en el cual no se que hacer , =8 * , jeje faltan pocos dias para mi cumple! Ya estoy organizando y comprando los regalos!!! ( si, en la Argentina todavia se puede gastar 1 POCO) ...bueno aca va el capitulo...  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
  
  
  
  
"Que pasa Rei? " le pregunto Mina , hacia un rato que estaban tomando su tipico te frio pero en un segundo Rei se paralizo y habia tirado su taza haciendo que esta se rompiera y desparramara por toda la alfombra de su habitacion. Su amiga estaba palida era como si hubiera visto un fantasma, su respiracion era discontinua y temblaba.  
  
"Serena.." respondio casi murmullando.  
  
"Que pasa con Serena?? " pregunto Mina ya preocupada , sabia que Rei podia tener visiones , muchas veces ella ayudo a encontrar o buscar a los enemigos gracias a este don pero ahora Mina sentia preocupacion y desesperacion por lo que veia y sentia por su amiga.  
  
"Esta..." trato de camirar, pero al dar unos pocos pasos su pie piso uno de los trozos de la taza que yacian en el piso, haciando de su pie un corte profundo. "AAAAAAUUUcH, mi pie!!". Buscando rapidamente una silla para sentarse y sacar el trozo que lastimaba su pie. Sus medias blancas estaban casi rojas , manchadas por la sangre. Rei retiro la media y meticulosamente trato de sacar el trozo pero su intento fue en vano.  
  
"Me duele mucho" declaro Rei.  
  
"Dejame ver ...." y Mina se agacho para sacar el trozo, que de este pudo sacarlo facilmente. "Ya esta ...uh parece profunda.... sera mejor que busque algo de alcohol para desinfectar ( por si acaso) y unas gasas....parece que voy a tener que ser tu enfermera!!!!ja!"  
  
"Mina! Deja de bromear!! Serena esta en problemas tenemos que...." dijo Rei tratando de levantarse pero su dolor era tan fuerte que tuvo que volver a sentarse " ay como ME DUELE!!!"  
  
" Si estas tan preocupada llama a Lita o a Ami y pediles que busquen a Serena y listo!!"  
  
"tenes razon" . Rei miro a Mina diciendole mimicamente que vaya a buscar el telefono ya que esta no podia caminar.  
  
Mina camino hacia donde estaba el telefono inalambrico , * cuantos trozos hay en el piso!! * penso mirando hacia abajo en donde todo estaba desparramado, sabia que mas tarde tendria que ayudar a Rei a limpiar la habitacion y eso le molestaba ya que era pesima haciendo eso. Agarro el telefono y se lo dio a Rei.  
  
" toma " dijo Mina  
  
" Gracias..." Rei empezo a marcar los numeros para llamar a Lita. * Por favor Serena, que no te pase nada *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Asi se hace el curry" dijo Lita en forma triunfal a Ami. Hacia unas semanas Ami le habia pedido a Lita que le enseñe a cocinar ya que esta cocinaba horrorosamente mal.  
  
RRRRiiiiinnnnGGGGGG....  
  
"El telefono... ahora vuelvo... Ami busca el arroz que esta en el estante izquierdo , alli encontraras un taper verde bueno ese no agarres ....hay otro azul al lado de ese y adentro de ese vas a encontrar el arroz. " dijo Lita dirigiendose hacia donde estaba el telefono.  
  
" No entendio nada de lo que me dijo.....dijo que agarre el taper verde??...pero en ese esta el azucar....el curry lleva azucar??? Mmmm...bueno , si lo dijo Lita ........seguramente necesitara " Ami saco el azucar del taper y puso azucar en el curry casero que habian comprado en el supermercado hace unas horas antes.  
  
* quien sera ? * se pregunto Lita , caminando rapidamente hacia donde estaba el telefono, agarro el tubo y dijo en una forma infantil  
  
"Holassssssss??? "  
  
" Lita " pregunto una voz femenina en la cual Lita la conocia , sonaba preocupada , alarmada.  
  
" Si soy yo , pasa algo Rei? "  
  
" Todavia ...no se....es que.." "Dame el telefono , ni podes hablar.." dijo Mina "hola Lita "  
  
" Hola Mina ...que pasa? "  
  
" Rei tuvo unas visiones o algo por el estilo....esta muy palida..Lita me preocupa....se ve algo enferma" . En ese instante se escucho una pelea entre ellas , discutian y peleaban por quien tenia que tener el telefono.  
  
"Chicas , si no dejan de pelear corto la comunicación..."  
  
"No!! No lo hagas Lita !!!!!!!!"grito larmada Rei.  
  
'AH! REI calmate un poco!! No me grites !!! vas a romper mi timpano con ese grito histerico!!!" gruño Lita.  
  
" Lita por favor ayudala"  
  
"a quien??" pregunto Lita  
  
"Serena" respondio Rei "se que esta en peligro, lo siento . Lita por favor busca a Ami y vayan a salvarla!!"  
  
" de que me estas hablando Rei??? " pregunto Lita  
  
"Lita no preguntes mas!!! Hace lo que te pide Rei!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " grito Mina  
  
"esta bien , esta bien , no me griten! " dijo Lita "ahora la busco, chau"  
  
Lita corto el telefono frustrada por el trato hostil de sus amigas, no pensaba que la iban a tratar asi, de esa manera brusca y desesperada. Pero eso no importaba ahora lo mas importante ahora era buscar y encontrar a Serena. No entendio lo que sus amigas le dijeron , que Serena estaba en peligro??? . Lita corrio hacia la cocina en donde estaba Ami , tenia que avisarle lo que habia pasado. Al entrar a la cocina olio un aroma extraño , olia a algo quemado parecia azucar , SI! Olia a azucar quemada!. * Que demonios esta pasando aca?* se pregunto. En ese instane vio a Ami , con una espatula en la mano , saltaba , sin saber que hacer ami miraba desesperadamente como se quemaba la sarten . En un segundo Lita agarro la sal y apago el incendio de la sarten.  
  
"Que fue eso?? " pregunto Lita pasmada al ver que su amiga habia quemado su sarten favorita y ahora tendria que tirarla. No podia entender como Ami pudo haber quemado en un segundo....era un animal cocinando.  
  
" Jejjejejejeje...eso? "dijo Ami mirando la sarten carbonizada " una sarten quemada??" Lita no podia mas , esta muchacha de pelo azul le habia quemado su sarten favorita , esa sarten que sus padres le habian comprado antes de morir una de las reliquias que mantenia y cuidaba con mucho amor. Pero ahora Ami le destrozo todo....* Maldita perra* murmuro. Y agarro a Ami del cuello de su camisa rosada, la zamarreo con fuerza.  
  
" Idiota!!! Esa sarten era una reliquia!!!! Imbecil!! " le grito Lita.  
  
"PERDON!!!! " grito Ami llorando. Lita la solto empujandola hacia la pared. " Bueno pero este no es el momento para perder el tiempo"dijo Lita "Serena nos necesita, Rei llamo para decirnos que la busquemos , según ella Serena esta en problemas " y Lita fue hacia su placard a buscar su abrigo "vamos "  
  
" ok " y ambas sailors salieron del departamento de Lita.  
  
  
  
  
  
En la calle  
  
  
  
"Creo que seria mejor que nos dividamos , asi tenemos mas posibilidades de encontrarla " propuso Ami  
  
"Si , como hacemos? " pregunto Lita  
  
" bueno yo voy al departemento de Darien y despues al centro comercial , vos a su casa y al parque Yamahoto" dijo Ami  
  
"Esta bien " dijo Lita y ambas se dividieron en busca de su amiga.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"mi tobillo..." dijo Serena dolida tocando su tobillo , se lo habia doblado al caer. Estaba sentada, sabia que estaba cerca del edificio y que sus hermanos las buscarian y la encontrarian. Setsu....esa mujer.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Quien sos? "pregunto Serena pero la joven la agarro de los brazos y la empujo hacia la baranda "Que haces??"  
  
" Setsu" dijo la joven, le pego una patada en su vientre y la tiro al vacio del edificio.Serena caia, lo ultimo que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos fue la risa de la joven que la miraba caer. * No , esto no me puede estar pasando* se decia continuamente , cayendo hacia el vacio.  
  
No al vacio no! En el vacio estaba lo que ella temia , la oscuridad , su soledad, la muerte. Cerro sus ojos . Poque tenia que caerse ahora, que tenia amigos , familia..no...ya no tenia familia. Esa mujer le habia quitado a su amado y ahora la estaba matando. Mientras caia sentia la brisa del viento y el sonido de la velicidad de cómo caia. Estaba cansada, de pelear , de sufrir ,de verse lastimada , queria que todo esto termine y que solo fuese una pesadilla. Si! Y al despertarse que se encuentre calida y confortable en la cama de Darien con su amado a su lado . Escuchar su tranquila y suave respiracion, ver el amanecer por su ventana , tomar su café que prepara todas las mañanas, ir al colegio y tener esas clases aburridas y monotonas, ver a sus amigas y hablar con ellas, tener una vida normal sin ser Sailor moon. Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida su voz del interior la hizo despertar. * No , no voy a morir , no ahora que tengo a esta personita en mi vientre , no voy a dejar que nos hagan daño !* . Abrio sus ojos y vio como se acercaba hacia en piso, hacia su final. * NO!* Agarro su talisman que tenia en su pecho , abrochado como un broche. Lo agarro con sus dos manos , fuertemente saco el Cristal de Plata. "Cristal de Plata ayudame!! No dejes que muera!!!! No dejes que mi bebe muera!!!!!" Una luz resplandeciente salio del cristal , transformandola a Serena en Sailor Moon, trato de caer con toda su suavidad pero la caida fue brusca y dura. Pero su vientre no fue perturbado solamente su tobillo.  
  
Fin del Flashback  
  
Ya sin estar transformada en Sailor Moon , Se levanto y camino lentamente hacia el centro comercial. Le dolia todo su cuerpo , estaba cansada, queria ir a su casa y tirarse en su cama y llorar. Camino unas cuadras hasta llegar al centro comercial, habia mucha gente caminando , paseando , en pareja , parecian felices, disfrutando esta noche que todavia seguia lloviendo. Serena se sento en un banco mirando hacia un negocio, un negocio de.....ropa de casamiento. Lo ultimo que Serena necesitaba ver. Observo sentada el vestido que estaba en la vidriera, era blanco , largo hata el suelo , tenia un tajo en la parte izquierda y se abria hacia el pecho.  
  
" Te gusta ese vestido? "  
  
" No , solamente lo estoy mirando..."dijo Serena mirando su hermano sentarse al lado de ella. Tenia un sobretodo negro y su pelo estana mojado, con el pelo mojado se parecia a su Darien. "que queres? Lastimarme de nuevo? " pregunto hostilmente.  
  
" Lastimarte???...yo nunca te lastimaria , hermana, te amo mas que nadie en este mundo, solamente te quiro hacer feliz "  
  
"Feliz?? Matandome? O a mi bebe? " grito irritada Serena  
  
" Lo unico que te va a traer ese bebe son solo problemas"  
  
"Nadie va a lastimar a mi bebe!!! " reacciono Serena tocando su vientre.  
  
"Si no lo matas , lo voy a hacer yo" dijo Dall friamente  
  
"NO , HERMANO , POR FAVOR!!!! NO ME HAGAS ESTO!!!" "perdoname " levantandose para irse.  
  
"DALL!! " dijo Serena levantandose y abrazando a su hermano y diciendole al oido "no me hagas esto, si lo lastimas tambien me matas a mi"  
  
" Entonces veni, volvamos a casa juntos... Siouxione va a aceptar al bebe si volves con nosotros , para siempre...juntos "  
  
Serena lloraba en su hombro, no queria volver , nunca mas , pero la vida de su bebe estaba en peligro y ahora no tenia mas a Darien.  
  
"Setsu..." le dijo a su hermano  
  
"Setsu?? " pregunto el , mirandola de una manera extraña , parecia no entender o saber de ese nombre.  
  
"Si , ella me tiro del edificio , que hay de ella???? Ella trato de matarme!!! "  
  
"No la conozco, no se de que me hablas " Serena descanso su frente con la frente de su hermano , haciendo que la mirara fijamente.  
  
"SERENA???? " grito una voz.Serena miro hacia donde venia la voz , era Darien con Ami a su lado. La cara de Darien parecia irritada , y a la misma vez desilucionada. Ami parecia sorprendida....pero porque la miran asi??? OOOOOOOOOOOh Serena se vio en los brazos de su hermano ....pero ninguno de ellos saben la verdad!!! * No , no mas problemas * se dijo Serena. Esperando ver el veredicto o la reaccion de Darien ...sabia que esto podria hacer que su relacion se termine ....para siempre.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena y Darien , van a cortar??Serena volvera con su hermano??? Quien demonios es Setsu???? Esta con Dall??? O esta sola??? Jajaja Lo veremos en el prox. Capitulo. 


	11. Problemas

Nota de autor: aaaaaay estoy afonica!!! Y bue cuando uno festeja lo hace a lo maximo. Gracias x los reviews!!! Y los regalos y saludos!!!! Snif me emocionaron muchisimo. Hablando de este capitulo....Serena y Darien van a cortar???? Aaaaaaaaah veo lo que me dira mi musa...jajaja. Ah y perdon por las faltas que no son de ortografia sino que no se tipear!!! =(  
  
  
  
Confusines  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SERENA???? " Grito una voz.  
  
Serena miro hacia donde venia la voz, era Darien con Ami a su lado. La cara de Darien parecia irritada, y a la misma vez desilusionada. Ami parecia sorprendida ... pero porque la miran asi???  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOh Serena se vio en los brazos de su hermano. ..pero ninguno de ellos saben la verdad!!! * No, no mas problemas * se dijo Serena. Esperando ver el veredicto o la reaccion de Darien ...sabia que esto podria hacer que su relacion se termine ....para siempre.  
  
"Darien? " Pregunto Serena, tratando de salir de los brazos de su hermano. Pero su hermano la sostenia firmemente, acercandola mas hacia él. " Dall soltame!!!" Dijo Serena en voz baja , con una mirada amenazante. Desesperada al ver a su amado de esa manera melancolica tenia que salir de los brazos de su hermano y decirle que todo lo que estaba viendo no era lo que el seguramente pensaba. Pero no podia su hermano era bastante fuerte.  
  
"No, no lo hare" le respondio Dall.  
  
"Por favor..." le suplico moviendo todo su cuerpo desesperada por salir. Sentia que sus ojos se estaban llenando de lagrimas y sintio una de estas caer por su mejilla.  
  
Ami sorprendida miraba lo sucedido... Darien a su lado parecia desilusionado, triste e irritado. * Hace Serena con nuestro enemigo?? Abrazados!! * se pregunto Ami. No entendia nada ...eran amantes?? Eso parecian ya que estaban abrazados fuertemente y parecian que con mucha pasion....entonces....si ellos son amantes y estan abrazados con pasion puede ser que...el bebe de Serena ...no sera de...??? este enemigo?. Se pregunto Ami . Al mismo tiempo Darien no queria ver mas lo que veia. La mujer a la que amaba estaba con otro hombre, mejor dicho con su enemigo y apasionadamente abrazados...Cansado dio la vuelta y camino hacia su casa. Desdichado e infeliz al sentirse traicionado. El preocupado la fue a buscar porque Ami le dijo que estaba en peligro, el se preocupaba por ella y ahora todo lo que hizo fue en vano? Darle su confianza fue en vano? Al darse vuelta tiro su paraguas negro y se dejo mojar por la lluvia,ya no le importaba mojarse ahora tenia otro problema, la DESILUSIÓN. Ami vio como Darien se apartaba de la situacion , su espalda encogida y su cara desvanecida por su tristeza. Como pudo haber hecho esto Serena? . Se dirigio hacia su amiga y la insulto  
  
" Cómo pudiste!!! "Grito Ami "Darien te ama y vos te vas con otro?! " , la miro con desprecio y tambien a su enemigo "ademas que haces con el enemigo ??? "  
  
"Ami esto no es lo que parece, dejame que te lo explique" suplico Serena, aun abrazada a su hermano.  
  
" No hay nada que explicar" dijo fríamente Ami " una pregunta, antes de irme...El bebe es de el? "  
  
Serena abrio sus ojos, sorprendida por la pregunta. Como podia Ami dudar de quien es el padre del bebe, exageracion eso era solo por verlos abrazados y ahora se hacen la historia.  
  
"Como podes preguntar eso Ami!!! Si yo..."exclamo Serena , irritada por la desconfianza de su amiga. Pero antes de terminar su oracion una cachetada atraveso su mejilla, haciendo mueva su cabeza al costado. Dolio pero no por el dolor del golpe sino por la angustia de que su amiga llegue a tal extremo de no confiar en ella y golpearla. Antes de poder decirle algo Ami habia desaparecido, junto con su bronca. Al no ver mas a ningun conocido de Serena Dall solto a su hermana , empujandola hacia de vidriera del local de ropa de boda que anteriormente ambos hermanos vieron juntos , sentados. Serena golpeo con el vidrio y se quedo quieta pasmada por lo sucedido. Miro hacia su hermano, que estaba tranquilo silbando.  
  
"Porque hiciste eso!!!? " Pregunto Serena irritada "ahora Darien desconfia de mí ¡!! "  
  
" Nunca tuviste que abrazarme hermanita y nada de esto hubiera pasado"  
  
"Que queres de mí? Destruirme? "  
  
"No, solamente quiero que volvamos a casa"  
  
" Pues eso NUNCA va a suceder!"  
  
"Lo unico que te mantiene en este mundo hermanita son tu Darien y ese bebe que tenes si estos estorbos mueren podre hacer que vuelvas" y en ese momento fue cacheteado por su hermana.  
  
"si lo haces NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE" dijo Serena y corrio en la direccion en donde Darien habia desaparecido.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Darien donde estas??? "Se pregunto Serena corriendo por el centro sabia que en su casa ni iba a estar ya que cada vez que se deprimía salia a pasear y siempre se lo encontraba en la plaza, sentado, suspirando y meditando pero ahora Serena no sabia si lo iba a encontrar allí. Corrio y corrio hasta llegar a la plaza y alli vio a su amado sentado con su cabeza descansando mirando hacia el cielo. Sus piernas estaban tiradas y descansando, su cuerpo estaba mojado por la continua lluvia que seguia molestando la noche. Una lampara cerca iluminaba su pelo y parte de su rostro. Serena tenia miedo de saber cual seria su reaccion, camino lentamente hasta llegar al lugar. Lo miro y vio que tenia sus ojos cerrados pero sabia que el igualmente la veia.  
  
"Quien es el?, es nuestro enemigo, el nos quiso matar y vos los abrazas?" pregunto Darien con voz monotona sin demostrar lo que sentia.  
  
" El no es nuestro enemigo..bah si lo es...pero..."  
  
"No quiero escuchar mas" dijo Darien sentandose, mirando a su amada. "Lo que vi fue suficiente y no quiero hablar mas del tema"  
  
" No paso nada si es lo que vos te preguntas" declaro Serena  
  
" No me importa lo que paso" dijo levantandose. Preparado para irse.  
  
"Te amo" dijo Serena. Darien la miro seriamente, la agarro de la pera y se acerco suavemente estando sus cuerpos juntos, ambos mojados y cansados.  
  
"Estoy cansado" dijo Darien "cansado de que todo esto pase, de que ya no se en quien confiar o estar seguro"  
  
"No me dejes" dijo Serena lloriqueando ya casi perdiendo su voz, su rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas y lo abrazo fuertemente " no quiero perderte , sos mi vida , mi amor y si me dejas me muero" .  
  
" Shhhhhh" Darien acaricio su pelo y la atrajo hacia el, sentandose y ella encima de su falda. " No se que decirte , todo paso tan rapido y estoy bastante confundido, no se que hacer" Su mano que acariciaba su cabello bajo y acaricio su espalda. "Desearia de que todo esto termine pero se que es imposible " Ambos se quedaron callados , sentados en la noche lluviosa y oscura, Serena descanzo su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.  
  
"Me amas? "pregunto Serena de la nada.  
  
"Si "respondio Darien "y vos? "  
  
"bastante" dijo Serena . "pero que ....no deja"  
  
"No decilo"  
  
"no , no es serio y no quiero arruinarlo ahora"  
  
"Decilo"  
  
"Quien es Setsu? "pregunto Serena.  
  
"Nadie importante" respondio Darien.  
  
"y aun aunque te lo pregunte mil veces nunca me vas a decir quien es?" pregunto Serena  
  
" ..."  
  
"hoy,.... Ella me quiso matar" dijo Serena  
  
"Setsu?? " pregunto Darien alarmado "Como la conociste?"  
  
"los vi besandose y despues ..ella me quiso tirar del edificio"  
  
"Que edificio?"  
  
"No importa que edificio, ella y vos ...se besaron"  
  
" No la bese, hoy no la vi y no creo que Setsu sea capaz de matar es un angel , es una mujer muy buena" Serena levanto su cabeza y miro seriamente a su amado.  
  
"un angel? " pregunto Serena  
  
"es una forma de describirla"  
  
"ya lo se!! Pero es que nunca hablaste asi de mi y ella es un angel y.."  
  
" y estas celosa? "  
  
"no diria celosa, es que no se quien es y esta perturbando mi vida y la tuya" . Serena se levanto mirando a su amado sentado.* el bebe * se dijo Serena, como se lo digo? Se pregunto. Sabia que este no era el momento.  
  
"vamos a casa? "le pregunto Darien  
  
"si" respondio Serena. Extendiendo su mano para que su amado se levante. Pero en ese instante una luz brillante finita se acerca hacia la direccion de Darien, Serena lo empuja y raspa su estomago con la luz mortifera.  
  
"AGGG" Serena agarra con fuerza su panza, por suerte fue solo externa la lastimadura, pero igual temia por la vida de su bebe.  
  
"Serena??"  
  
"Darien no te acerques!! "grito Serena sentada en el piso.  
  
" ooooooh , no acerte el tiro" dijo una voz femenina y de la sombra de un farol , aparecio Siouxione. "ah pero le pegue en el vientre!!! "  
  
"vos de nuevo?! "grito Darien.  
  
"Hola hermanita , vine para divertirme un poco ya que en casa me aburro mucho asi que me vas a tener que prestar a tu Darien" y de la palma de su muñeca mostro un polvo blanco y brillante. Desaparecio y reaparecio enfrente de Darien soplando su el polvo y esparciendolo por la cara de Darien. En un minuto Darien estaba en los brazos de Siouxione desmayado. Ambos desaparecieron.  
  
"Noooooo SIOUXINE NO TE LO LLEVES!!!!! "grito Serena llorando por su amado y por el temor de su vientre.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooooooooooooooooh Siouxione secuestro a Darien!!! Maldita perra!!! Jajaja espero que les haya gustado este hermoso y fabricado capitulo snif snif . =) Lov Shampoo 


	12. Hypnosis

Confusiones  
  
Nota de autor: viernes!!! Por fin es viernes . Fin de semana , descanzo.aaah. Muchisimas gracias x los reviews!!! Muy lindos cada dia me motivan mas!!! Ah una cosa antes de empezar! Perdon por el capitulo anterior ...tendria q haber hecho mas larga la pelea entre Darien y Serena pero x lo inquieta q soy no lo pude lograr. Voy a tratar q en los proximos capitulos los problemas sean mas largos e interesantes.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hola hermanita , vine para divertirme un poco ya que en casa me aburro mucho asi que me vas a tener que prestar a tu Darien" y de la palma de su muñeca mostro un polvo blanco y brillante. Desaparecio y reaparecio enfrente de Darien soplando su el polvo y esparciendolo por la cara de Darien. En un minuto Darien estaba en los brazos de Siouxione desmayado. Ambos desaparecieron.  
  
"Noooooo SIOUXINE NO TE LO LLEVES!!!!! "grito Serena llorando por su amado y por el temor de su vientre.  
  
"Darien !!!!!!!!!!!!!!" grito desesperadamente Serena , su amado habia sido secuestrado por su hermana . Porque sus hermanos querian quitarle todo lo que ella amaba?? . Seerna se levanto y fue corriendo hacia la casa de sus hermanos, tenia que salvar a Darien antes de que este sea asesinado por sus hermanos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Les juro que fue eso lo que vi" declaro Ami. Todas las scouts se habian reunido en la casa de Mina para hablar de lo sucedido con Serena y Darien. Todas escuchaban atentamente todo lo que decia Ami, ya que no podian creer lo que oian. Todas estaban en el living de la casa, sentadas en unas sillas marrones y curvadas. En la mesa estaban servidas cuatro tacitas de te de limon hechas por Lita. La casa olia a fresias, aunque era invierno la casa era tan calida que parecia la primavera.  
  
"No puedo creer lo de Serena" dijo Lita  
  
"Si ,ella siempre se mostraba tan fiel e inocente , habian veces que ya me parecia que era una estupida pero nunca pense que hiciera eso "dijo Rei  
  
'Lo que me preocupa es la relacion que ella tiene con el enemigo, parecian que se conocian mucho, como estaban abrazados todo indicaba eso, la forma que se miraban y hablaban " dijo Ami agarrando la tasa de te y tomando un sorbo de este.  
  
"Ami tiene razon , hay algo que no encaja....y no se que es" dijo Mina  
  
"Ami y... vos...vos crees que el bebe de Serena sea de este enemigo?? " pregunto Lita  
  
"Para mi si " respondio la muchacha de pelo azul.  
  
"Ami no digas eso!!! "exclamo Mina " Serena nunca se acostaria con un tipo que no fuese Darien! "  
  
"Es que vos no los viste!!! Estaban abrazados tan pasionalmente, se estaban por besar...si no fuera porque nos vieron ellos ya se hubieran besado" dijo ami  
  
"Ja!! Que perra"dijo Rei  
  
"viste"dijo Ami  
  
"Como pudo! "exclamo Lita  
  
"Chicas para mi que ustedes solo estan exagerando" dijo Mina tratando de calmar a sus tres amigas que estaban bastante excitadas.  
  
"Callate Mina! No la defiendas" dijo Lita. Mina se callo ya que era en vano seguir defendiendo a Serena. Miro el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, eran las 11:30. * que tarde que es...* se dijo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena camino desganada por su habitacion , tirandose a su cama . Necesitaba descansar ya que su panza habia sido lastimada no tan gravemente pero necesitaba un respiro. Se habia puesto una venda para que no se infecte. Le dolia mucho , bastante. Sin importarle su ropa mojada cerro sus ojos preparada para dormir. Pero Luna aparecio a su lado mirandola , le pregunto:  
  
"Que pasa Serena? "  
  
"Muchas cosas pasaron " respondio , casi afonica por gritar bajo la lluvia. Su cabeza estaba recostada en su almohada, varios mechones mojados de su pelo goteaban y caian en las sabanas.  
  
"Que paso? " pregunto nuevamente Luna. Pero Serena empezo a llorar desconsoladamente,  
  
"Secuestraron a Darien"  
  
"Los enemigos?"  
  
"Si , pero no lo hicieron por bronca.." dijo Serena tratando de defenderlos aunque nadie los estaba culpando necesitaba defenderlos ya que eran de su propia sangre.  
  
"Que decis?? Serena no entiendo " pregunto Luna confundida de lo que decia Serena. * que ellos no lo hicieron por bronca? De que esta hablando? *  
  
" Lo hicieron para que vuelva , ellos quieren que vuelva a casa"Dijo Serena cerrando sus ojos.  
  
" Volver a donde? " pregunto Luna.  
  
"al Milenio de Plata, quieren que todo vuelva a ser como antes cuando eramos felices y estabamos juntos sin problemas"  
  
"Quienes son ellos? Los conoces? " pregunto desesperadamente Luna , no podia creer que Serena le habia ocultado tal cosa , como pudo ocultar la identidad de sus enemigos!!.  
  
"Siouxione y Dall" respondio Serena.  
  
"Siouxione? Dall? Esos nombres me suenan pero de donde? "  
  
"Son mis hermanos" .  
  
Luna recordo. Los hermanos , el trio que nunca se separaba , "unidos hasta la muerte" . Si Dall el caballero fiel y amigable y Siouxione la niña extrovertida , charlatana y impulsiva. Siempre se habia visto que la union de estos tres hermanos era bastante extraña . Luna recordo cuando Darien aparecio , los hermanos tomaron odio por el pero querian la felicidad de su hermana menor. Todos murieron menos ellos, si ellos nunca los vio morir. Seguramente tomaron odio de esto y ahora son sus enemigos. Secuetraron a Darien para que Serena vuela con ellos. "Tengo que recatarlo" dijo Serena tratando de levantarse pero fue en vano. Sus energias ya habian sido gastadas y tardarian en reponerse. Serena necesitaba descansar.  
  
"Descansa , mañana pediremos ayuda y traeremos a Darien a casa , sano y salvo" Al escuchar las palabras de Luna , Serena cerro sus ojos y durmio profundamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oscuridad, si mucha. Eso era lo unico que podia ver Darien.* Donde estoy?* se pegunto mirando a su al rededor . Sus brazos estaban "pegados" en la pared. Parecia una substancia transparente y pegajosa pero resistente ya que el principe hizo varios intentos para despegarse, todos fueron en vano. Lo unico que podia ver era una vela lejos de el , esta podia iluminar una puerta, oscura y de madera. De eso la misma puerta se habre entrando , el mismo muchacho de pelo azul y ojos amarillos, el que habia visto con Serena.  
  
"Quien sos? "pregunto Darien, con una mirada amenazante .  
  
"Dall" respondio el muchacho. "Principe Endymion, hace tiempo que no te veia de esta manera, sufriendo y humillado, tenia ganas de verte de nuevo, muchas.."  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Esta bien , buscando la manera de salvarte, aunque no le doy muchas espectativas..."  
  
"No la conoces"  
  
"La conozco mejor que vos." Darien lo iro sorprendido, * entonces es verdad ellos son amantes*pendo el principe Endymion.  
  
"No te equivocas, no somos amantes "  
  
"Podes leer la mente? "  
  
"Y muchas otras cosas mas" dijo Dall "Serena es mi hermana" .  
  
"Tu hermana???"  
  
"si, pero basta de charla , me canse" Dijo Dall , girando preparado para irse "ah! Pero antes tengo que darte el regalo de bienvenida...".Mirandolo a Darien cruelmente.  
  
" Regalo?" Su Luna emepzo a brillar como tambien emepzo de decir la palabra "ESTRUENDOOO" . De eso una corriente electrica rodea el cuerpo de Darien heciendo que este se electrocute.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAh!!!! " grito Darien.  
  
" MUERE ENDYMION!!!!!! MUERE!!!!!! "grito Dall.  
  
"AAAAAAAh! SERENAAAAAAAAAAA!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dia siguiente  
  
  
  
Serena se estaba preparando para salir, se estaba haciendo sus colitas. Le habia dicho a Luna que llame a las Scouts y les avise de lo sucedido ya que ella no tenia bastante voz para hablar. Sola en su habitacion , preparada para irse , dio su ultima mirada a su espejo que estaba en su habitacion. Arreglandose rapidamente el pelo por ultima vez vio una sombra al lado de su armario. Era alguien, alguien la estaba observando. Se dio vuelta para ver a esta persona. Era su hermana. La joven empezo a avanzar por la habitacion hasta llegar a estar frente a frente con su hermana.  
  
"Hola hermanita" dijo Siouxione sonriendole a Serena.  
  
" Darien? " pregunto Serena. Mirandola con odio , no podia soportar ver a su hermana , no en estos momentos de desesperacion.  
  
"Si haces lo que te pedimos va a estar bien"  
  
"No te creo!!! " grito Serena.  
  
"JAJA , no creo que tengas muchas opciones , hermanita"  
  
"CALLATE , Porque no me dejan vivir en paz!!!! "  
  
"Nos necesitas como nosotros te necesitamos"  
  
'No los necesito!!!!! Ya soy feliz como estoy viviendo, amo la vida que tengo!!"  
  
" NO MIENTAS! Siempre estas preocupada por todo! Eso no es vida! Y que me decis de tu miedo a la SOLEDAD? Sabes que si no venis con nosotros, te vas a quedar sola "  
  
"CALLATE!!!! " grito Serena , poniendo sus manos en sus oidos, no queria escuchar mas a su hermana.  
  
"Mata al bebe que tenes en la panza y volve con nosotros! "  
  
"NOOOOOOOO"grito Serena llorando "NO VAN A MATAR A MI BEBE!"  
  
" VEN" dijo Siouxione , mirandola fijamente a su hermana. Serena lentamente empezo a mirar a los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron. * Te agarre* se dijo Siouxione. Con ello, los ojos de Serena se dilataron , su vista estaba perdida, Serena no sabia lo que hacia. Siouxione la habia hipnotizado.  
  
" Vendras conmigo ahora, volveras con nosotros y no volveras a ver nunca mas a Darien"  
  
"SI ". Con ello la mano de Siouxine se extendio.  
  
"Toma mi mano , hermanita". La mano se Serena se esxtendio ,tratando de agarrar la mano de Siouxione.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Continuara...........  
  
  
  
AAAh Fin de este capitulo . Muchas gracias x los reviews! Che se parece a una novela? =) eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer jajaja. Sigan mandando reviews!!!! Asi escribo mas y mas y mas y mas..... Lov ya 


	13. Hermandad

CONFUSIONES  
  
  
  
Nota de autor: Perdon por no actualizar antes pero tuve problemas y no tuve la oportunidad de acercarme seriamante a la computadora, asi q pido disculpas a los que esperaban que actualice las historias.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 13  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" VEN" dijo Siouxione , mirando fijamente a su hermana. Serena lentamente empezo a mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos se encontraron. * Te agarre* se dijo Siouxione. Con ello, los ojos de Serena se dilataron, su vista estaba perdida, Serena no sabia lo que hacia. Siouxione la habia hipnotizado profundamente.  
  
" Vendras conmigo ahora, vendras con nosotros y no volveras a ver a Darien"  
  
"SI ". Con ello la mano de Siouxine se extendio.  
  
"Toma mi mano, hermanita". La mano se Serena se extendio ,tratando de agarrar la mano de Siouxione.  
  
# Flashback #  
  
Serena y Darien estaban sentados sobre la cama de Darien, ambos mirando una vieja foto de los difuntos padres del muchacho. Serena se levanto y recosto su cabeza sobre las piernas de su amado. Afuera llovia torrencialmente y los relampagos iluminaban la habitacion, el silencio se interrumpia por cada trueno que resonaba. Hasta que Serena hablo,tratando de sentirse comoda al hablar un tema tan delicado como la dolorosa muerte de los padres de Darien. "Sabes que no estas solo, yo siempre estare con vos"  
  
"Serena vos sos mi familia y Rini tambien lo es, sin ustedes no sabria que seria de mi" dijo Darien , acariciando el pelo de Serena.  
  
"No digas eso..." protesto Serena.  
  
" Pero es la verdad, es lo que siento" dijo el joven. "Te amo mas que nada en este mundo", agachandose miro a Serena, miro sus ojos celestes ese brillo unico que ella tenia. Se abrazaron , sintiendose y oliendo sus fragancias.  
  
"Serena nunca me dejes"  
  
Nunca...  
  
# Fin del Flashback #  
  
Sus manos estaban por tocarse pero el recuerdo de Serena rompio el encanto de Siouxione . * Darien* , Serena empujo a su hermana tirandola hacia la puerta.Siouxione se levanto lentamente,tratando de no hacer ruido. "MI UÑA!!! "grito "Maldita PERRA!!! ME ROMPISTE LA Uña!! "La joven trato de arreglar la uña pero fue en vano.  
  
"Nunca vas a poder separanos, Darien me ama y yo tambien lo amo. Nuestro amor siempre los vencera!" Exclamo Serena, mirando a Siouxione de una forma desafiante.  
  
"JAJAJA" rio Siouxione con una risa quisquillosa " por favor! Y vos crees que su amor por vos es eterno?"  
  
"Yo creo lo que veo, y se que Darien me ama"  
  
"Entonces , si te ama tanto porque no te dice quien verdaderamente es...Setsu???" .Serena se quedo callada y a la misma vez confundida. * Es verdad, Darien nunca me quiso decir nada sobre Setsu*  
  
"No LE HAGAS CASO SERENA, ELLA SOLO TE ESTA TRATANDO DE CONFUNDIR!" grito Luna, quien estaba corriendo hacia Serena.  
  
" oh oh oh , mira a quien tenemos aca! Luna, la gata entrometida " dijo Siouxione.Extendiendo la palma de su mano para atacar a la gata.  
  
"Siouxione ¡!!! no te atrevas a hacerlo aca!!!!!" Grito Serena, preparada para utilizar sus propias energias.  
  
"Entonces ven conmigo hermana..." dijo Siouxione, bajando la palma de su mano, "o si no tu querida gata sufrira " nuevamente levanto la palma.  
  
"No me dejas otra alternativa Siouxione , luchare contra vos " Serena saco su broche, praparada para luchar contra su hermana. Serena levanto el broche sin deseos de pelear con su propia sangre, su hermana.  
  
"por el poder del cristal..." Grito Serena  
  
"Esta bien, me voy, no tengo ganas de pelear con una uña rota" dijo tranquilamente Siouxione, se dio vuelta llendose hacia la sombra, hacia la oscuridad " ya sabes donde encontrar a tu amado Darien, pero apurate " diciendo estas ultimas palabras la joven desaparecio lentamente.  
  
"Oh Gracias Luna" agradecida Serena sonrio a su querida gata pero rapudamente su sonrisa se desvanecio " no hay tiempo que perder, Darien me necesita".De ello Serena salio corriendo de su cuarto en busca de las demas Sailor Scouts.  
  
Darien aguanta....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
El estaba colgado,sostenido en la pared sin entender claramente su estado. Confundido Darien peleo para liberarse de una sensacion oscura que lo mantenia en el limbo, pero su cuerpo no cooperaba con el. Era como pelear contra la corriente del mar sin fuerzas ni ganas hacia algo tan poderoso. El Miedo atraveso por su mente, cuando sus sentidos empezaron a hacer eco en su mente.  
  
/Que.../ Darien jadeo al sentir un dolor inmenso sobre todo su cuerpo, que penetraba por sus brazos , piernas, pecho...  
  
Algo le estaba pasando, algo serio. Manos tocaban su piel y al mismo tiempo despedazandola, clavandole algo que Darien todavia no entendia por el shock sufrido.  
  
/Que esta pasado?/  
  
Sonidos empezaron a registrarse cada vez mas fuerte y potente que se hacia mas claros cada momento. El corazon de Darien empezo a latir fuertemente, como la terrible realidad empezaba a resonar en su mente. Un sonido filoso de que algo salia y entraba lentamente.  
  
/ Dios mio....No / Darien abrio los ojos y vio a Dall. Con una espada en su mano y sangre en la misma. Miro hacia abajo y vio sus piernas y torso llenos de sangre que sus gotas caian lentamente hacia el suelo.  
  
"Oh Principe, has despertado..." dijo Dall casi murmullando en su oido "que delicioso es verte sufrir de esta manera, sangrando tan delicadamente"  
  
"gnn" Darien trato de contestarle pero el dolor no le dejo hablar, sentia horrorosamente como cada corte de su cuerpo lo lastimaba.  
  
"Que feliz se va a poner mi hermanita cuando te vea asi o mejor muerto.... mmmm, todavía no me decidi como te va a ver" dijo Dall pensativo mirando esos ojos azules.  
  
"Que..Que te hace pensar que Serena se va a poner feliz" Darien lloro de dolor al tratar de decir estas pocas palabras y a la misma vez tratando de liberarse de las cadenas que lo mantenian sujeto a la pared.  
  
"Que poco que la conoces y decis que la amas, ella interiormente no es lo que pensas que es. Si te mato ella volvera con nosotros y sera la antigua Serena que conociamos." Sus ojos miraron friamente a Darien . "por eso debes morir"  
  
/Serena.../ Darien cerro sus ojos al ver la espada de Dall levantarse, reclamando su vida.  
  
"BASTA! DALL" Grito una voz femenina. Dall se dio vuelta y vio a la muchacha, quien esta dijo "Retirate, quiero estar a solas con el"  
  
"Como quieras" dijo Dall, tirando la espada y llendose de la habitacion. Darien abrio sus ojos, cansado de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, sabia que en cualquier momento la oscuridad iba a reclamar por el nuevamente.  
  
"Darien" dijo la muchacha.Darien la miro fijamente hasta darse cuenta que era la muchacha pelirroja y ojos verdes cristalinos.  
  
"Setsu, que...que estas haciendo aca?" pregunto confundido Darien.  
  
"Ya sabes" Dijo acercandose lentamente hasta estar , sus labios se acercaron pero no se tocaron, alejados por un pequeño espacio.  
  
"N...No lastimes a Serena" suplico Darien "No lo hagas setsu"  
  
"Sabes que yo nunca la lastimaria, la amo. Somos un alma . Cual seria mi ventaja si yo la matase. Solamente quiero verla conmigo, no pido mucho Darien." Dijo poniendo sus brazos en su lastimada espalda. Darien trato de alejarse de su contacto pero no pudo. "y vos sos la llave"  
  
"Llave?"  
  
"Si , la llave que me conducira a ella." "y ..porque estas con sus hermanos?" pregunto Darien.  
  
"Ellos me sirven, son mis esclavos. Les hice imaginar que si la traian de vuelta a la princesa ellos serian nuevamente felices. Es toda una mentira" rio Setsu.  
  
"Quien sos...en verdad?? " pregunto Darien  
  
" Tu pesadilla, tu miedo, tu tristeza, tu enemigo." Dijo Setsu alejandose de Darien.  
  
"Que queres ...porque queres a Serena"  
  
"La respuesta te la dare a su debido tiempo" y desaparecio sin rastros alguno. Dejando solo a Darien, confundido y con temores por el bienestar de su amada Serena.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Rei , que pedimos para comer? Pizza? "pregunto Mina. Las cuatro amigas estaban en la casa de Rei, mejor dicho el santuario. Hambrientas y preparadas para comer alguna comida sabrosa, decidieron ir mas tarde a la casa de Serena y enfrentarla al descubrir su infidelidad con Darien. A sus amigas les iba a responder seriamente.  
  
"mmmm ok" dijo Rei  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG  
  
" A esta hora? Quien sera? "pregunto Rei "Lita podes atender que estoy ocupada"  
  
"esta bien" respiondio Lita. Al abrir la puerta vio a su amiga Serena tratando de respirar al verse corriendo hasta la casa de Rei.  
  
"Vos aca!" exclamo Lita, mirando a Serena indignada. 'Que pasa Lita?? 'pregunto Serena sin voz.  
  
"Como que preguntas que pasa, con esa carita de no saber nada!!" Grito Rei, al aparecer en la puerta con Ami y Mina a su lado." Ami te vio besandote con el ENEMIGO!!!"  
  
"QUEEEEEE?" pregunto Serena sorprendida "Yo no me bese con Dall!"  
  
"Dall, asi es como se llama (me habia olvidado), que hacias con el?? Nuestro enemigo??' pregunto Ami.  
  
"Ell. El...yo no vine a hablar de este tema. Darien.." dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por Rei.  
  
"que no viniste a hablar de este tema! Zorra esos es lo que sos una zorra!" grito Rei. Ese fue el punto maximo , Serena no soporto mas. Necesitaba con urgencia la ayuda de sus amigas pero ellas no querian escucharla.  
  
"Esta bien me voy!!!! Pero antes les dire que....Da... Darien esta en peligro! Dall y Siouxione quieren matarlo porque quieren que aborte y mate a. El hijo De Darien !! mi hijo!!!! Pero parece que ustedes no quieren escucharme" con ellos Serena se fue corriendo sin que sus amigas, perplejas, la siguieran.  
  
" Que malas amigas que somos" dijo Ami, corriendo en direccion hacia donde corrio su amiga. Las demas Scouts la siguieron discontinuamente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Corriendo rapidamente, cruzo las avenidas de Tokio hasta llegar a la casa de Siouxine y Dall. Entro facilmente sin problemas, en la puerta del ascensor se encontro con las Sailor Senshi, alegre y sorprendida Serena las saludo.  
  
"Vinieron a ayudarme?" pregunto Serena, alegre.  
  
"Nuestro Principe esta en peligro, es necesario salvarlo. "dijo Haruka "Pero primeros tendremos que luchar contra estos monstruos..." Serena miro hacia donde apuntaba Haruka. Lentamente empezaban a salir las mismas mujeres de cristal que habia visto en la cafeteria, Serena solo deseaba seguir adelante y salvar a su amado.  
  
Como si fuera que la habian escuchado Setsune le dice "Ve Serena y salva al principe, nosotras detendremos a estos mosntruos"  
  
"Gracias" dijo serena y fue corriendo hacia en ascensor (elevador). Ahi se convirtio en Sailor Moon, preparandose para luchar contra sus hermanos por ultima vez.. al abrirse el ascensor, se encontro frente a frente con sus hermanos y detrás Darien, desmayado ,lleno de sangre su ropa .  
  
"DARIEN!!!"grito desesperadamente Serena al ver a su amado en esa condicion.Corrio hacia donde estaba pero fue detenida por Siouxione.  
  
"Nonono, hermanita. Si queres salvarlo tendras que luchar conmigo" dijo Siouxione sonriendole a su hermana.  
  
"Esta bien, luchare contra vos" dijo seriamente Serena, mostrando su cetro.  
  
"Pagaras por lo que me hiciste en la uña..." dijo su hermana, preparandose para luchar contra ella. De su cuerpo retiro un cristal brilloso.  
  
"Eso...es..." dijo Serena sin poder creer lo que veia.  
  
"Si...Dall y yo tambien tenemos Cristales de Plata" dijo siouxione "preparate para luchar".  
  
  
  
/ Darien.../  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooooh ese fue el capitulo 13, cansadita. Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Pido nuevamente perdon por no haber actualizado antes, pueden putearme jaja =p. Valio la pena esperar, no? 


	14. Requiem

Confusiones  
  
  
  
Nota de autor: Otro capitulo mas!!!!! Jajajaja lamentablemente ya esta por terminar este fic...(jejeje faltan 10 o 15 caps), asi q espero q disfruten bastante....muchas gracias x los reviews!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Capitulo 14  
  
  
  
  
  
"DARIEN!!!"grito desesperadamente Serena al ver a su amado en esa condicion.Corrio hacia donde estaba pero fue detenida por Siouxione.  
  
"Nonono, hermanita. Si queres salvarlo tendras que luchar conmigo" dijo Siouxione sonriendole a su hermana.  
  
"Esta bien, luchare contra vos" dijo seriamente Serena, mostrando su cetro.  
  
"Pagaras por lo que me hiciste en la uña..." dijo su hermana, preparandose para luchar contra ella. De su cuerpo retiro un cristal brilloso.  
  
"Eso...es..." dijo Serena sin poder creer lo que veia.  
  
"Si...Dall y yo tambien tenemos Cristales de Plata" dijo siouxione "preparate para luchar".  
  
  
  
/ Darien.../  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Las Scouts corrieron en busca de su amiga Serena para ayudarla a rescatar a Darien. Al llegar al departamento de los hermanos de la joven, las jovenes buscaron la manera de entrar pero les fue imposible, las puertas estaban trancadas o sino con las persianas bajas.  
  
" Y ahora que hacemos??? Como entramos?? " pregunto Lita irritada por lo sucedido.  
  
"Ami encontras alguna entrada??" pregunto Mina, mirando como Ami analizaba con sus anteojos el edificio. Tardo unos minutos para finalizar su analisis hasta que la joven de pelo azul les contesto:  
  
" Si hay una pequeña ventana al costado derecho en donde podremos entrar ya que no tiene ninguna tranca"  
  
" MMMM... lamento decirles que ya intentamos por ahí y no funciono" dijo una voz femenina por detrás de las muchachas. Las cuatro Scouts se dieron vuelta y vieron a Hotaru y las demas Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Hola chicas " dijeron las Senshi  
  
" Vimos a la princesa entrar y despues todo el edificio de cerro, intentamos entrar por todos los rincones posibles pero como veran no pudimos entrar, todavia...."dijo Michiru.  
  
Las muchachas buscaron todas las maneras posibles para entrar, el edificio parecia tener vida propia. Sabian que debian entrar rapidamente para salvar a su principe ya que Serena no podria vencer a sus hermanos por si sola.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO" grito inesperadamente Hotaru, sus piernas temblaban bruscamente y lagrimas salian descontrolablemente por sus mejillas. Cayo rapidamente al suelo y Setsune corrio rapidamente para calmar a la niña. Esperaron unos minutos hasta que sus lagrimas se secaran y sus musculos se relajasen.  
  
" Hotaru. Que paso??" pregunto Michiru preocupada por la reaccion de la niña.  
  
"La princesa esta..esta...en peligro " dijo la joven con ojos grandes " algo terrible esta por suceder" .  
  
"QUEEEEEEEE????" grito Rei " tenemos que encontrar la manera de entrar y ahora, antes que sea demasiado tarde"  
  
Pero al terminar la frase, una explosion sacudio a las muchachas. Una de las ventanas del edificio habia explotado, vomitando materiales y vidrio. Todo lo que caian iba en direccion de las muchachas.  
  
" OOOh , CUIDADO!!!!!!" grito Ami apuntando hacia los objetos que caian rapidamente .No tenian tiempo para correr y refugiarse.  
  
" CAMPO PROTECTOR!!!!!!" grito Setsune levantando su baculo en direccion del cielo, era la unica manera de protegerse y esperaba la mujer poder lograrlo. Los objetos cayeron sobre el campo protector y rebotando. Con ello las jovenes se salvaron.  
  
"estan todas bien??? "pregunto Haruko mirando a todas las jovenes pero en especial a Michiru. Al ver que la joven estaba bien, Haruko largo un largo suspiro.  
  
CLAP!! CLAP!! CLAP!!!  
  
Las Scouts dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde habian escuchado el ruido. Era un muchacho de pelo azul y ojos amarillos, era Dall.Sonriendo de una forma macabra.  
  
"Sinceramente....las felicito. Pense que iban a morir aplastadas, pero parece que ustedes prefieren una muerte lenta y dolorosa."  
  
"CALLATE!!!!! HACETE A UN LADO Y DEJANOS ENTRAR!!!!" grito Hotaru.  
  
" jojojojojojo....no creo que sea posible. Vean....no voy a dejar que ustedes interrumpan y perturben a mi hermana. No ahora que la encontre " dijo Dall seriamente.  
  
" Me importa un bledo que la hayas encontrado o no!!!!! DE-JA-NOS-EN- TRAR!!!!! "grito Rei pero el joven no se movia.  
  
"AAAH SIIIIII , si lo que queres es pelear te lo dare!!!!!! "grito nuevamente Rei  
  
"Reiiii no creo que debas utilizar tus poderes....si recordas....el, la ultima ve..." pero Ami no pudo terminar.  
  
" SAETA LLAMEANTE DE MARTE!!!!!!!!". Una gran bola de fuego fue en direccion del joven. Dall miraba de una forma siniestra como el fuego se aproximaba a el. Sin moverse, solo levantando su brazo y extendiendo la palma de su mano. Atajo la bola pero en vez de apagarla (como la ultima vez) la tiro de nuevo en direccion de las jovenes.  
  
"OHO" dijo Rei al ver que sus poderes fueron utilizados en vano .La bola de fuego quemo los pelos de las muchachas y mayor parte de sus vestimentas. Todas gritaron histericamente hasta que el fuego se extinguio. Hotaru al ver el grave error de Rei fue corriendo en busca de la morocha, agarro lo poco de tela que tenia y la zamarreo, gritandole :  
  
"PEDAZO DE TARADA!!!!!! CUANDO VAS A APRENDER A NO ATACAR SIN ANTES CONOCER EL PODER DE TU ENEMIGO!!!!!" pero Rei agarro el pelo quemado y parado de la joven, tirandole fuertemente del pelo.  
  
"MIRA QUIEN HABLA!!!!!" y siguio asi, ambas zamarreandose, tirandose del pelo e inclusive cacheteandose.  
  
"ejem....ejem....Ejem...EJEM!....EJEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " grito Dall, y ambas muchachas dejaron de pelear. "ay Dios!!! Actuan como niñas" dijo quejandose.  
  
" ayyyyy si porque tus actitudes son maduras!!! Jajajajaja si queriendo que Serena vuelva con ustedes a la fuerza ...eso es mas inmaduro....JAJAJA" rio Rei.  
  
"mmmmm Rei no creo que debas insultar al enemigo de esa manera....vas a provocar que nos ataque" dijo Ami. Suplicandole a Rei, ellas necesitaban urgentemente entrar al edificio y rescatar a los principes.  
  
"BASTA YA!!!!! Ahora sufriran"dijo el joven levantando el brazo " ESTRUENDO!!!!!!!" . Del cielo salio un gran rayo, en direccion de las Scouts. Todas se electrocutaron.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh"  
  
"sisisisisis, MUERAN!!!!! "grito felizmente Dall. Al terminar el gran estruendo todas las Scouts cayeron al suelo, vencidas por el enemigo.Dall saco una espada y camino en direccion a las muchachas, estaba pensando de que manera iba a matarlas.  
  
" mmm...n...no se ri..ndan" dijo Hotaru, dolorida por el gran golpe electrico.  
  
" Se...sere....na" dijo Lita "no...podemos....rendirnos...a..hora" , pero sus cuerpos no les respondian, ninguna pudo levantarse. Solo podian ver como Dall se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas para darles el golpe final.  
  
"BASTA DALL!!!!!" grito una voz femenina. El joven miro hacia el cielo en donde estaba la joven elevada en el cielo. "Ya es suficiente"  
  
"Pero Setsu...si no las..." dijo Dall temeroso por primera vez tratando de convencer a la joven de pelo rojo.  
  
"dije Basta" dijo Setsu. Y Dall desaparecio lentamente pero antes les dijo a las Scouts " nos re encontraremos y las matare".  
  
Todo estaba silencioso y las Scouts lentamente se fueron levantando y mirando hacia arriba en donde estaba la muchacha pelirroja. Quien miraba hacia abajo, con su vestido verde.Su mirada era diferente a los hermanos, ella parecia no tener alma, sin odio e indefensa pero seguramente eso es una mentira.  
  
"Quien sos??? "pregunto Lita.  
  
"Su peor pesadilla" dijo y lentamente fue desapareciendo. En ese instante las puertas del edificio se fueron abriendo, para dejar entrar a las Scouts. Las jovenes corrieron pisos hasta llegar a la terraza en donde Serena estaba tirada sobre un charco de sangre y Darien a su lado en un estado parecido al de Serena. Ambos estaban palidos, con ojeras marcadas y sus labios violetas. El estomago de la joven estaba sangrando....su vientre estaba abierto. Ambos parecian perdidos y muertos.  
  
"OOOOh no!!!! "dijo Rei, cayendo al suelo al lado de Serena.  
  
"Necesitan urgentemente ser atendidos!!!!" grito Ami, corriendo con Setsune y Hotaru hacia la salida de la terraza.  
  
"No creo....que lleguen a tiempo" dijo Rei.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okokokokok Se q este cap fue muy corto pero necesitaba hacer un corte para mostrar algo y blah blah blah. Espero que les haya gustado  
  
  
  
Muchas gracias a RinaLina, jazzz, Mer ( ^__^ ), Kaori,Iram,Selene, Maná ,Minami, Angelica, hina,Paty, Hatami,nasly,carlita, danita!!!! ( h.de p. Que no lees mas!!!!) y Sere!!!!!!! Aaaaaayy el prox cap sera dedicado a uds!!!!!! ( y xq no este??? Xq este me parecio pedorro y no nononono )  
  
Lova ya Shampoo m. 


End file.
